Fire and Ice: Destiny's Beginning
by KHLegacy
Summary: a retelling of the Legend of Spyro trilogy with OC's after learning they are adopted Twins Solria and Koryu venture to find their true origins however upon discovering them they find themselves caught in the middle of a great battle between good and evil and that the very existance and actions of their new friend Spyro could change the world forever if not determine it's fate
1. 0- Prolouge

_**Okay I've seen a couple of Fan fictions like this with Kingdom Hearts, AlexMontgomery's Door to series as an excellent example however I'm doing this with the Legend of Spyro Trilogy as a warning I may include my own levels and adventures alongside those in the actual games anyway here we go**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

_**Fire and Ice: Destiny's Beginning**_

0-Prolouge

_In the year of the Dragon in a land beyond the realms I, like all the others awaited the birth of the Dragon of whom the prophecies foretold._

Iginitus had let loose a massive amount of fire which opened the doors within was a lone amethyst colored egg surrounded by many colored eggs in nests, beyond it was his mate and his own egg however she alongside duty obliged him to check up on the purple egg first.

_But the Dark Masters had heard the prophecies as well…._

_I should've hidden the eggs long before….but I….I thought we were ready I thought they were safe…._

_Oh how I was wrong!_

Ignitus suddenly felt the tremor hit the castle and shake it hard, he heard the door open to see Volteer standing there catching his breath,

"Save them the Dark armies have come!" Ignitus grabbed the egg and rushed out the door breathing fire to open it he managed to get to the cave and took off flying away for a second he thought he saw Ice and snow erupt from the sky but had to keep going.

He managed to get to a hidden bank on the silver river he found a mushroom cap and placed the egg gently inside it.

"May the ancestors look after you….may they look after us all…" he stated as the egg drifted away he then took off back to the Temple where a terrible sight awaited him.

**FAI FAI FAI**

_Eventually the purple egg came to rest in a distant swamp where it was found by a family of Dragon Flies…however little did I know another egg had survived the raid…_

_It was a peculiar egg larger than the others red on one side blue on the other it came to rest at the bank of a far off lake where it was found by a young girl who brought it back to her family both families the ones with the purple egg and the girl's family wondered what creatures could be inside those eggs._

Both eggs shook and cracked.

_But they didn't have to wonder for very long…_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. I- What we really are

_**Special thanks to Shadow62123 and XSDSTITCH for reviewing**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

I-What we really are

_What emerged from the eggs at first frightened them but finally amazed and astonished them eventually the families decided to raise them as their own._

_The red and blue egg hatched into twins…but not just any twins, twin Dragons they lived with their sister Bianca a mage rabbit studying magic for several years along with their parents their names were Solria a fire dragoness and Koryu an ice dragon….._

A Rabbit the age of sixteen focused a blast of light between her hands as her two colored siblings looked on one Solria a small female dragon whose skin was red with dark red leopard like spots and wings a couple of spikes in the membranes had yellow tips with a crescent shaped claw.

She had a fire patterned frill down her back and a flame like fin at the end of her tail her stomach was a brownish yellow and she had two small white horns on the top of her head curving up.

Koryu was a snow white however he had a faded blue stripe down his nose and back, he also had a purplish-blue trio of small spikes on his shoulders a darker more purple color was on his horns. His wings were a frosted blue the membranes like his stomach where a frozen dark blue green.

The coloration on the fin of his tail along with the spikes down his back had purple, blue green and cerulean blue almost indicating frozen fire.

Bianca wearing a small cape with a brown dress blasted the light out only for it to turn into a butterfly and fly away she scoffed at her work.

"At least it's not a money munching monster." Koryu pointed out prompting a laugh from Solria.

"Come on we all know it was funny to see how Money Bags reacted to seeing his entire safe empty and a large green mouth with rabbit ears sleeping in it." Solria stated.

Bianca shook her head then found a rock to practice on the siblings sensing this watched on in a blast of light the rock suddenly transformed into a large blue bunny monster with large yellow snake like eyes and a mouth that took up most of its body and large floppy ears.

"Bianca!" Koryu stated in fear as the three backed away from it.

Suddenly the monster sniffed the air let out a large howl and ran off screaming like a mad man into the forest.

There was an awkward silence before Solria broke it, "Should we go after it?" she asked,

"I'd hate to think what that thing might do, good thing I finally got that reverse spell down." Bianca sighed.

"Yeah, so there's no problem. Let's find that thing, before it finds its way to town." Solria stated rushing off.

Solria rushed off into the woods Koryu in hot pursuit and Bianca not too far behind Solria managed to climb up a tree and take a look around she a flash of fur rush past.

"I think I found it!" she called to the other two as she glided down landing gracefully and they raced off in the general direction of the fur.

However when she and the others found it they were surrounded by apes.

"Uh oh." Bianca growled under her breath gritting her teeth, one of the apes peered down on the twins.

"Hey I thinked we smashed all youse guys." The biggest ape replied.

"That's I _thought _we smashed all _you_ guys flea bag." Solria growled muttering the insult under her breath,

"Really? you're gonna correct his grammar when we're surrounded?" Koryu chastised.

As the apes drew in closer Bianca got in front of them, she summoned a blast of Magic that took a couple of them out this prompted them to charge.

While lacking Magic the twins were able to defend themselves jumping around and confusing the apes Solria after mimicking how a bull charges rammed several Apes into the air causing them to hit the ground.

She then turned quickly and knocked one back as Koryu bashed his horns down on another however he got cornered by a larger ape he tried to hold off, he did however trick him to running into a tree.

Koryu then knocked them into the air where Bianca blasted them with several spells however they were soon and easily over run Solria had been knocked into a corner with Bianca and Koryu in a corner, the young Fire Dragoness rose up, and charged at them but not making an inch of damage.

"Koryu!" Bianca yelled as the white Dragon was pulled forward with a sword above him.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALOOOONNEEEE!" upon the last of her words Solria unleashed a stream of hot fire that scared all the apes off.

"Was that magic no…something else!" she stated in shock,

"Solria that was…." Bianca started.

"Fire breath! I breathe Fire!" she cheered.

The three returned home to tell what had happened.

"And this big harry brute was about to off Koryu and I saw red and flames came pouring out of my mouth!" she stated,

"And my mouth's not even burned see ahhh!" she replied showing her mouth unscathed by the fire.

The two looked at each other.

"You don't believe me? I'll show you." She stated,

"NO! dear that won't be necessary." Her mother stated,

"She's telling the truth mom and dad she really did breathe fire!" Koryu stated neither twin realizing that Bianca had been quiet.

"Solria, Koryu we do believe all of you…it's just…well we have something to tell you." Their father replied at last.

_As for the purple egg it was purple dragon who would soon have a similar adventure as the twins…_

"Eight, nine, ten here I come!" Spyro called,

_The Dragonflies that found him named him Spyro and he grew up alongside Sparx the young Dragon fly born on the same day in fact the two were like brothers an oddly-matched yet compatible pair of brothers the world has never seen._

"Never catch me this time purple boy!" Sparx stated.

_Spyro, Solria and Koryu like all of us accepted the world into which they were born, being one of those who lived in where they came from, different, purple, red and white one of them but one of them none the less._

"I see you my little glowing friend." Spyro warned playfully,

"Seeing and catching are two different things big boy." Sparx playfully stated as he flew up the hill with Spyro in pursuit until he hit a tiny gorge he would've been fine falling in but he wouldn't be able to climb up the side with Sparx on it.

"What's wrong little Spyro can't you fly…oh that's right you walk everywhere that's too bad." Sparx mocked making Spyro scoff.

"You're toast when I catch you!" Spyro warned charging over the roots that served as a bridge.

"Must be hard, losing all the time Sp-WOAH!" Sparx had been swallowed by a Frogweed.

"Okay let me out of here you over grown fungus! Spyro whack it!" Sparx called.

"Gee Sparx I don't know Frog weeds gotta eat too." Spyro replied jokingly,

"Spyro whack it! Come on I'm your buddy my wings are getting moldy!" Spyro quickly after gave it a good whack with it's horns making it spit out Sparx who went splat on the purple dragon's chest,

"Uhgg now I smell almost as bad as you do….and that's pretty bad catch ya later sucker!" Sparx jeered running off,

"So much, for gratitude." Spyro mumbled with a roll of the eyes.

He soon followed Sparx to a cave that his parents had constantly warned them about,

"Hey that's cheating we're not allowed in there!" Spyro scolded,

"Yeah, Yeah excuses, excuses catch up or give up chunky!" Sparx called flying in deeper with Spyro against better judgment following.

"Where's that little gnat gotten to now." Spyro mumbled out loud as he wandered down the path on the right however his question was soon answered.

"Has anyone seen a big purple blob I've seem to have lost mine." He heard Sparx call as he followed the voice finally finding him.

"Ya know this is getting a little bor- WAHH!" Sparx was cut off yelling out as he was suddenly captured by Apes.

"SPARX!" Spyro cried as the apes climbed to the top of the cliffs that surrounded the area.

"Hey I thought all youse guys was gone." The ape stated,

"Miserable wretch let me go!" Sparx snapped from within the cage, the ape only smiled,

"Take care of him don't let him get away!" he stated as two of the four smaller monkeys dropped down Spyro braced himself and took out the two apes with a couple of targets as he fought and knocked them out, Sparx had been talking and insulting up a storm.

"Let me out and fight me like a man…thing whatever you are!" Sparx growled however it wouldn't bode well for him the ape fed up jumped down and raised his club over the lantern.

"I've had enough of you." The ape growled,

"SPARX LOOK OUT NOOOOORAAAAAAAHHH!" from Spyro's mouth came hot burning fire that burned the leader ape scaring him up the tallest cliff,

"Whoa was that fire dude?" Sparx asked surprised and shocked,

The two remaining Apes leaped into action as the tallest one looked back.

"Take care of them I've gotta report to Cynder and the general!" he stated rushing off,

Spyro using his new Fire breath took out the last two of the apes scaring them off injured and defeated,

"Spyro get me out of here I think my wings are singed!" Sparx called as Spyro knocked the cage over breaking him out,

"You okay?" Spyro asked,

"You almost torched me dude….wait…..YOU BREATHE FIRE!"

_**In Spyro and Sparx's home…..**_

"So I'm just about to blow the top off that cage and kick that guys booty but then Spyro lets loose with some serious fire dude no joke, Flames…from the mouth…."

"I, I was just trying to help." Spyro nervously replied,

"Yeah some help you almost turned me into Ashes dude, mom dad you should've seen it okay he breathed Fire okay I tell ya it was crazy!" he stated but got only silence.

"You don't believe me Spyro go on tell them!" Sparx stated,

"It's true dad I got really mad and woosh! Flame city!" Spyro stated,

"It's not that son I believe both of you it's just your mother and I knew this day would come." Flash Sparx's father replied blue with gold arm bracers.

"What day?" Spyro asked,

"The day we'd have to tell you the truth." Flash replied.

_So that was the night, Spyro and the twins learned that they were not a Dragonfly or Rabbits or members of their village….but exiles from an unknown distant land._

"So, we're…." Solria started.

"Adopted?" Koryu finshed both looking very surprised and sad,

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're a part of this family whether you came from somewhere else or not." Bianca's father replied,

"Where exactly?" Solria asked,

"A place where war is raging." Their mother replied.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"So I'm not your real son?" Spyro asked,

"You are our real son it's just that you came from somewhere else somewhere far away where wars rage on and on and the innocent always seem to pay the price." Nina a magenta Dragonfly with emerald green and more decorative wings replied.

_It wasn't long after that night that the three Dragons decided to venture forth to find where they came from._

"Solria!" a quiet voice called as the young red Dragoness she turned to see her brother rush out to her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Leaving I'm going to find where I came from, I have to know what and who I really am, don't you want to know that I know you do!" Solira stated.

"But this is our home!" Koryu argued.

"Is it?" Solria replied only for Koryu to shake his head at her not in response to the question.

"I hate it when you're right not about the town not being our home but about me wanting to know as bad as you do…..I'm going with you."

_**In the swamp….**_

"So that's it then, leaving Sparx behind, at the old homestead?" Sparx snapped,

"This is your home Sparx but I just learned that mine is out there somewhere, and I've gotta find it besides, I'm not leaving you behind I'm leaving you where you belong." Spyro replied,

"Well I thought I belonged with you cause I'm always with you, but I guess I was wrong huh I'm sure I'm wrong on a lot of things you know what you're right I'm wrong." Sparx replied hotly flying off.

"Don't worry about him Spyro you how hot-headed he can be, you'll see him when you get back." Flash replied as Spyro sadly hung his head,

"Now, now son, keep your head up your nose clean and use that breath of yours wisely all gifts come with a price." Flash told him,

"Don't listen to your father's preaching Spyro just be yourself it's all any of us can do." Nina assured him.

_So hard as it was the three young dragons left the only home they had ever known to where none of them knew_

Spyro walked sadly along the path not knowing where he was going he heard screeching as apes leaped above the tree line there was even a large unnatural howl scaring Spyro into running a bit he finally stopped to catch his breath feeling safe.

"Hey Spyro!" called a familiar voice Spyro's heart filled with happiness and relief when he saw that Sparx had been looking for him.

"So me and the old man got to chatting and this whole belonging thing came up, and we decided that best friends belong together, even if one of them is purple and has weight issues." Sparx stated,

"Weight issues…well at least I've never been turned into a lantern." Spyro replied,

"Lantern shamantern, let's see what's out there!" Sparx stated in vigor as the two walked off a little bit later they heard voices,

"You're lost aren't you?"

"No I know exactly where I'm going."

"WHAT?! Solria we don't even know what we're looking for you can't possibly know where you're going!"

Spyro rushed out to see a red and white versions of himself one of which looked like a girl they were just as surprised to see him.

"AHHH Spyro you're multiplying!" Sparx cried.

"Wow you look…" Spyro started,

"Just like us!" the twins finished.

"Wow, are you looking for where you came from too?" the red one asked,

"If by that you mean the belonging thing yes that's Spyro here me on the other hand I'm going to see The big wide world go wherever the wind takes me, Sparx is hitting the open road no turning back!" Sparx boasted,

Spyro raised an eyebrow at this and shook it off, "So what are your names?" Spyro asked,

"I'm Solria, this is my brother Koryu we're twins."

The white dragon nodded, "Hey since we're all pretty much headed to the same place, why don't we go together there's strength in numbers and I'm pretty sure I saw something that you don't want to encounter out there." Koryu replied thinking about the various sightings of the monster Bianca had created.

"Alright let's go." Spyro replied,

"Five man band onward!" Sparx declared,

"There's, only four of us." Koryu pointed out,

"What's your point?" Sparx asked.

Soon the group saw a cave up ahead as they just stepped forward a loud bone chilling almost scream like roar hit the air loudly scaring them.

Sparx screamed taking off like a bullet with Spyro and the twins screaming not far behind,

"**Breathe Sparx Ol'boy; go to your happy place!**" Sparx yelled as he zoomed around catching up with the others.

"What in the world was that?!" Spyro asked,

"I don't want to find out!" Solria

"Even worse it sounded close I hope it didn't see us!" Koryu stated,

"Yeah I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going this way far from it!" Sparx stated as they rushed into a cave.

_Which brings us to where Spyro and the twins journey really began, where they met me Ignitus again for the first time….oh it's a long story!_

The group suddenly came upon a large red dragon with a similar coloring to Solria he was much larger and looked a little like Koryu he was just sitting there needless to say however the smaller dragons where a little intimidated by him,

"Boy and I thought you three were big…goodness!" Sparx stated,

"You're…..you're alive!" the Dragon stated almost directly at Spyro,

"But it's too late….too late!" he finished.

"Huh? Too late for what, who are you, where do I come from, do you know me or them, what are you, what are they, what are we, WHAT AM I?!" Spyro asked a little spastically.

"You mean you don't know?" the Dragon asked,

"Does it sound like he knows?" Sparx asked,

"We don't know either." The twins added,

"You're all Dragons, when you were just eggs it was my job to protect you…..it was my job to protect _all_ of you…." He stated finishing sadly,

"All of us are there others?" Solria asked,

"Others there were. There were four of us Guardians and we had one job ensure all the eggs were hatched it was the year of the dragon after all and out survival depended on those eggs but the temple has been over run the grotto gone." the Dragon replied,

"Temple, what temple, can you show us where we come from I mean?" Spyro asked,

"No, no, no, who knows what forces occupy the temple now what's state it's in you don't understand after they came for you." He stated.

"They? Who is they, and why did they come for me?" Spyro asked,

"What did they want with Spyro?" Koryu asked,

"The Prophecies spoke of a purple Dragon a Dragon born once every ten generations…..you!"

"Him?!" the twins stated,

"You…. Does that mean him? Heh Spyro is some special once in a purple thing? Ha ha ha I think you might have mixed that one up cause that's a bit of a stretch, I've heard some a doozies in my day but this takes the cake." Sparx replied mentally pegging the Dragon as crazy while the three younger dragons glared with deadpan looks.

"Spyro is it and what are your names?" he asked,

"Solria."

"Koryu."

"Well Spyro, Koryu, Solria I assure you I'm telling the truth the Dark armies attacked intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us and nearly succeeded then they laid siege to the other islands….we were at war!" He stated going into painful memories,

"For years we fought all over the islands leading our small but valiant armies into battle after battle against the Dark Masters forces, for years the other guardians and I fought against our monstrous mercenary foe and just when it seemed that we were beginning to turn the tide….Cynder came!" he stated,

"Cynder?" the three dragons asked,

"Cynder was, is a monstrous, ferocious black dragon that fills the skies with terror an unstoppable force of nature." He stated.

"Yeah you had me at Ferocious sounds hey sounds like that thing that was chasing us guys!" Sparx pointed out

"Then there was her general…known by foe and ally alike as the Dark storm, a large dragon always hidden in black storm clouds striking lighting on foes as if they were nothing more than dry bark summoning rain and wind that destroyed cities in an instant, a living Maelstrom."

Koryu realized something, "There were storm clouds just before that roar was heard."

"Yes they still search for me. Years ago I watched as the two plucked the other guardians from the battlefield like grapes off a vine. Without them our cause is lost, only I Ignitus managed to escape, not that it matters Cynder rules all and I sit here wondering what might have been what else I might have done…"

"Wow sounds fun…I wanna hang out with this guy." Sparx said sarcastically,

"I know right?" Solria snorted,

"Why have you given up I just found out I'm this special Dragon and you're telling us that all is lost that we have no home no family left, We've come too far, I want to see where I came from."

"So do me and my brother! Sitting there feeling sorry for yourself does nothing except cause you to beat yourself up, that's what my mom always says." Solria added

"We should try to fight back I mean Spyro coming back now is clearly a good thing We can at least try take back the temple that's a good place to start and what have we got too loose if there really is nothing left. I don't know about you but those apes didn't seem all that smart, we can take them especially if Spyro is as powerful as you say!" she added.

"Hold on there, Savior boy and Firebrand were you not listening? He's talking about war, destruction, flying dragons, living storms and horrible…this is bad stuff, alright I don't know if we're hearing the same thing." Sparx stated,

"As much as I want to see the temple and as cowardly as he's being he has a point the apes we fought may have just been grunts and while they definitely have gotten lazy with no opposition it doesn't mean they still can't fight and if were not careful we'll have a powerful evil dragon breathing down our necks." Koryu added,

"Yes Spyro, Solria it's not as simple as that it's true the prophecies foretold of the purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age but they did not foretell, the devastation that surrounds us now." Ignitus stated,

"Maybe you're right but I'm willing to try, I want to take the first step." Spyro replied,

"Me too." Koryu stated,

"Me three!" Solria stated,

"You're all actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Sparx asked in a deadpan tone.

"Very well, we'll go you all deserve to see your beginning before it all ends." Ignitus replied as they all went deeper into the cave,

"Am I the only one sane here? He's saying we're doomed! That's when I go ahh maybe we should go back into the forest with all the flowers and the fun stuff!" Sparx complained.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The ape that attacked Spyro and Sparx raced up into a dark castle just as a lightning struck the roof indicating the general's return, the ape backed a little in fear as he felt a presence landed behind him and gazed at the electric blue light before him.

"What is it?" the one behind him spoke.

"My Queen and General my men and me found young dragons two by a lake and one in a swamp and one of them was purple and he and the red one breathe fire." He stated,

"I see did you dispose of them?" asked the General who glew brighter electricity cracking.

"Uh well no sir but we'll get him next time!" he stated,

"Funny thing….We've given you one too many chances." The General stated a gust of wind blowing the ape off the tower to his death,

"What do you think Cynder this could complicate things, but other than that this changes nothing the Crystal in Dante's freezer is already being charged either way things will be a lot more interesting wouldn't you agree?" the General asked,

The darkness shifted as if to give a malevolent smirk.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. II- Return to the true beginning

_**Okay I've decided the opening theme for the story is 'Journey to the past' from the Anastasia OST it fits well**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

II-Return to the true beginning

Ignitus lead the small group to a door with dim lights on it he turned to them

"Cynder's soldiers must have knocked the other two statues out of place….Heathens."

"What other statues?" Spyro asked,

"On the other side of this door there are two statues just like these find them and put them back when all four statues are aligned the door opens." The bigger Dragon explained,

"Yeah I was never good at Geography what do you want us to do?" Sparx asked,

"It's not Geography it's fixing a door and he just said!" Solria snapped at him.

"Ignitus is there another way in?" Koryu asked,

"There's a small cave that animals use to access the tunnels find it and use it." Ignitus replied,

"Okay you three do that and I'll wait right here." Sparx replied,

"Okay Sparx you can stay out here but just remember there were some Frog weeds out there and I heard they get really hungry when spooked." Koryu replied as Solria and Spyro broke down some hard vines blocking the cave.

"Umm yeah on second thought I'd better go and make sure you guys don't mess up." He replied following them in.

After chasing away a couple of small Ape grunts who were inside they using the highest cliff they glided towards a path Sparx saw something having gone ahead,

"Well look at this." He stated in amusement,

"It looks, like the hole leads into the other room." Koryu stated,

"Yeah I can see the statues inside." Spyro added,

"Hey when in doubt break it right, go nuts!" Sparx stated unaware of what would immediately happen next,

"Woohoo someone wants me to break something!" Solria shouted rushing out and doing a perfect horn dive on the vines breaking them,

"I didn't mean that literally." Sparx muttered in shock. Spyro and Sparx looked at Koryu who shook his head.

"Don't ask." They floated down to join the young Dragoness as she had just killed off a giant mushroom spider with her fire breath,

"Somehow I don't think we can blame the apes for the statues being moved!" she stated clawing at another as Spyro helped with his own Fire Breath.

As Koryu rammed into one killing it after biting its leg leaving a major injury and trying to limp away into fire from Solria and Spyro, eventually the bugs were cleared out as the three Dragons replaced the two statues.

Ignitus entered as they watched the doors open,

"Any trouble?" he asked,

"Just a little insect trouble nothing we couldn't handle." Spyro replied,

"Little insects, my tail section." Sparx muttered with Koryu nodding in agreement he was beginning to wonder why he couldn't breathe fire like Spyro and Solria It would've made fighting much easier.

They kept going until reaching another door, with Ignitus going right up to it.

"The past is prelude tomorrow a dim promise, allow us entrance do not reject us."

"Are you making that up?" Sparx asked,

"No it's clearly a pass code but the door's not responding." Koryu pointed out,

"Yes it should open for us, but there is a disturbance it's just as I feared they've desecrated the interior as well, guess we'll have to open the doors the old fashioned way make your way through the connecting tunnels and restore every statue you three can find."

"Yeah let's not and say we did why don't you do it?" Sparx asked,

"You want my help? Very well, hop up." Ignitus told them standing against a cliff that led to a tunnel.

"Alright the old guys coming to life." Sparx stated as one by one the climbed into the tunnel.

"Careful young Dragons Cynder's forces will surely be on their way." Ignitus warned.

"Oh goody." Sparx stated sarcastically.

They went down the tunnel it wasn't long before Sparx showed them a large rainbow colored crystal in the ground.

The three Dragons smashed it into bits.

"Hey what was that about?" Sparx asked,

"I don't know." Spyro replied.

"It just felt like we had to hit it." Solria stated,

"And when we did the power of a thousand hot suns poured through us." Koryu finished as the other two nodded.

"Riiiiggghhht you three need to sleep after this I won't bug you guys cause you all need like ten to twelve hours." Sparx replied.

"Forget we said anything let's go." Spyro replied as they soon found a bunch of Apes guarding one of the statues.

They all rushed at the Dragons only for them to split up causing a pile up which Koryu sent flying with a charge Spyro and Solria caught them airborne with a combined fire breath then combined melee attacks from the three finished the job the three had rushed out into the forest never to be seen again.

Solria restored the statue as they continued down another path they eventually found the last statue and just as they were about to restore that one more Mushroom Spiders appeared.

"Not again." Solria muttered as they roasted two of them with fire Koryu striking one with a horn dive and finishing it off by smashing it.

With them out of the way the statue was restored and the three walked down the path till they came to a strange door that Spyro breathed on with his fire breath and with a swing the door spun around they were back where they came from.

"That's quite an entrance you three, there might be hope for us yet." Ignitus replied as they continued on.

They soon saw more of those crystals, prompting the young dragons to stop.

"Ignitus what are these things?" Spyro asked,

"They're spirit gems a gift from the ancestors?"

"What kind of gift?" Koryu asked,

"A gift that speaks across generations, empowering you with the wisdom of the past strengthening you with the wisdom of the ages." Ignitus explained.

"Wow I feel more powerful already." Spyro stated it looked like things were going well, however more screeching was heard,

"Do you hear that?" Ignitus asked,

"What?" Solria asked,

"It's just as I feared look, perhaps its best if we turned back." Ignitus replied,

"What, after coming this far?" Spyro stated in slight disappointment.

"If this door is closed it means there are intruders behind it's one of the ways the temple defends itself." Ignitus explained.

"By trapping them inside makes more sense if they sealed shut _before_ the intruders got in." Koryu mused,

"Yeah so it doesn't work to well does it?" Sparx added.

"So what you're saying Ignitus is that the only way the doors will open-" Spyro started.

"Don't say it!" Sparx warned,

"Is if the intruders." Koryu started,

"Are kicked out of there." Solria finished.

"Didn't I just say don't say it?" Sparx asked,

"The wall is weak but you'll have to find a way to break it down." Ignitus told them Spyro noticed one of the pillars was almost smashed clean through thanks to the light from Sparx.

"Sparx move." He told him the Dragonfly moved and watched as Spyro charged into pillar causing it to fall into the others causing a domino reaction that smashed open the tunnel.

"In there!" Solria stated as a small ape ran off.

"After him!" she stated with the boys trying to catch up she soon needed help as she was surrounded by Apes Koryu sending one flying with a charge.

"This is why you think!" he snapped as she toasted one.

Spyro had charged into several sending them into the cave where they hit their heads hard he then fried them with his own fire breath they ran away jumping up the cliff and out of the temple.

"Well that's that isn't it." Sparx replied,

"Not yet we've still got more tunnel."

"How nice." Sparx muttered not wanting to continue.

Soon they got to a cliff where a bunch of them were sleeping by dynamite.

"Are you sure they're not just stupid Koryu, it looks that way to me." Solria remarked as the other two noticed the scene.

"They make it too easy to seem that way." The white dragon muttered sweat dropping.

Gliding down carefully they lit the fuse blowing the apes screaming into the sky disappearing like stars into the sky blinking out.

They followed the tunnel back out to where Ignitus was waiting however they soon saw many apes including one holding a staff with crystal on it the three were terrified this one was bigger than the ones they had previously faced however Ignitus got in front of them.

"Well Ignitus we managed to nab your guardian buddies but you managed to escape our clutches…" the big one stated, "Until now." He deviously added.

"Stand back young dragons and let me show you what a Dragon trained in the ancient ways can do!" he stated,

The monkeys charged only to be hit with a stream of powerful flames he then head butted several away and sent flying the one with the staff into the wall with a punch.

"Wow the old guys got some moves!" Sparx stated as they a watched however the apes soon surrounded Ignitus beating on him however in a roar he a massive ring of fire was absorbed then realized causing a massive whirlpool of fire and rock that exploded on contact with them killing them all.

The old dragon then fell panting.

"Are you alright Ignitus?" Solria asked,

"Yes as I get older it takes longer to recover." He replied as if it were nothing.

"You were incredible Ignitus can you show us how to do that?" Spyro asked.

"Patience young Dragon soon you two will learn all I have to teach."

"Two?" Koryu asked,

"Each of the Guardian's is a master of an element I as you may have surmised am master of Fire I cannot teach you how to use your element, Koyru that is a job for the Ice Guardian as you are an Ice Dragon." Ignitus explained.

"Ahh that explains why I can't breathe Fire but why haven't I learned to breath Ice yet? Solria and Spyro picked it up in a fight." Koryu asked,

"Learning to breathe a breath on your own is uncommon however though rare it's not unheard of for the other twin to learn it on their own if as a result of the other being able to do so, but don't worry young Dragon either way, you will learn in time." Ignitus replied.

Koryu nodded, in his head he blamed it on the fact that with twins one just learned or did things faster than the other he and his sister were no different.

"If Cynder's forces were here there will certainly be more in the temple."

"Oh Goodie." Sparx stated sarcastically.

"They won't be there for long." Spyro stated,

"Yeah, let's go fry their buts!" Solria stated ready for a fight,

"Wonderful now they're getting cocky." Sparx muttered,

"Yeah, no kidding." Koryu added.

As if on cue what remained of the forces appeared but the three fought them off they ran out of the temple.

They entered the temple, Spyro and the others gazed in awe as they looked around Sparx was dipping himself into the small pool Ignitus passing by swatted him out with his tail as he passed.

Ignitus smiled at the dojo.

"Ahh home, sweet home." The three Dragons followed him out to a balcony where they saw the swamp that surrounded the temple then black scars among the outer forests smoke and what looked like fortresses as far as the eye can see.

"Spyro we're not in Kanas anymore." Sparx stated as the twins nodded in agreement Spyro and them were shocked to see the place in its current state.

"What happened here?" Spyro asked,

"This is what Cynder has done placed the islands under her iron rule."

"We wanted to see where we came from but none of us knew it was going to be like this." Solria stated.

"Yeah, no offense but this place is kind of a dump." Sparx pointed out.

"Spyro this was once our home, together we can make it our home again! Reclaim what is rightfully ours." Ignitus stated,

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked their conversation catching the attention of the twins who were looking out at the horizon with Sparx.

"I mean my time for heroics has passed but with your help we might just be able to defeat Cynder and her forces." Ignitus replied,

"I can't Ignitus I just learned what I am." Spyro replied,

"You can Spyro, you can you are a purple dragon a very special creature!" Ignitus told him.

"You and your friends have given me hope again now it's time to give hope to all of them!" Ignitus stated.

"I'm not sure what help I'll be Ignitus but I'll try." Spyro replied then becoming more determined.

"I'll try." The twins nodded at each other,

"So will we." Solria stated Koryu nodding in agreement.

"That's all I can ask now come with me I have something for all of you." He replied as they went back in Koryu felt a rumbling under his feet as he saw the giant dragon statue go down.

"The style you all used is crude, archaic and obvious but you three got the job done, not bad considering none of you have been taught what it means to be a Dragon." Ignitus told them.

"Thanks….I think." Spyro replied the twins looked at each other.

"If any of you are going to have a chance against Cynder, her General or their forces you're going to have to learn a lot more." He told them.

"Oh boy, school." Sparx replied,

"Unlike any school you've ever been to young friend!" he stated a little annoyed with the Dragon fly.

"Let's begin." Ignitus stated as the statue sunk into the ground as the floor replaced itself.

"Now it's time to unleash the true Dragons within you." Ignitus stated.

Ignitus had started with melee attacks they learned how to horn dive and techniques for striking foes when vulnerable by striking them into the air then air meleeing them.

Once that was done Koryu, had moved off to the side to watch the remainder of the training with Sparx as Ignitus proceeded to teach Spyro and Solria more about their fire element.

First they learned how to harness and manipulate their fire to preform Fire bombs and an attack called Comet dash then a fire wall where their fire breath created a shield that blocked the training dummies.

After which was an attack called Flame Wing where Spyro and Solria had their wings covered in fire and flapped fire balls onto the dummies which would be useful for group fights where they'd be surrounded.

Finally came what the two were waiting for learning how to do a fire fury they built up enough Fury energy to make one and used it on the larger dummies Koryu noticed that their Fire Fury was different from Ignitus's theirs was a wall of fire that went outward and resulted in several explosions all around them.

"Hey Ignitus why was their fire fury different from yours?"

"They've learned all the abilities that have come with the element of Fire but have yet to master it the fury gains strength and changes as they continue to train and gain skill with it."

Soon the group had gathered around the small pool Sparx had tried to swim in earlier,

"So, what's with the pool Ignitus?" Solria asked.

"Certain Dragons have the ability to see visions, the thoughts, dreams and memories of others and to what's happening far, far away I am one such Dragon and in this pool the visions come forth."

"Is that so okay what am I thinking now?" Sparx asked,

"How about now?" Ignitus rolled his eyes,

"Now, now, now, now, now, now, how 'bout now? Now what about now, maybe now?" Sparx pestered.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Sparx, it takes time and reflection and most importantly patience." Ignitus stated finally to make Sparx stop.

Solria nodded; in understanding she got a little more info thanks to Sparx although if she was one such Dragon she'd doubt she'd ever be able to polish this ability patience was not her strong point.

Koryu on the other hand he'd probably master it quickly.

"What I do see in the pool of Visions is that Volteer one of the Guardians is being held on Dante's freezer." Ignitus added,

"Spyro, Solria, Koryu while I look for details on the others I want you three to venture there and find out what you can, remember just look around if you see Cynder or Storm clouds with thunder and lightning run! You're not ready to face her or her general yet."

"So when people try to kill me I run, got it." Sparx replied.

"But Ignitus, how do we get there?" Spyro asked,

"Yeah last I check there weren't any frozen wastelands in walking distance of the place." Solria added.

"I'm glad you asked Spyro." Ignitus replied smiling.

"Why are you smiling I don't like it!" Sparx stated as the explanation,

"So let me get this straight you're saying we can fly?" Spyro asked, Ignitus merely winked.

"Maybe you've spent a little too long in those caves old man Spyro can't fly we all know that." Sparx replied,

"I'm pretty sure we weren't meant to fly either." Koryu replied,

"Yeah the fresh air will do you some good I've never flown in my life." Spyro added,

"Me neither." Solria added.

"It's you who will be getting fresh air young Dragons, now concentrate close your eyes, empty your minds feel the power of the Ancestors coursing through you all in times of crisis they will come to you and aid you unlocking powers you never knew you had!"

"Uh huh a bunch of really old dead guys are gonna get Spyro and friends to fly this I gotta see." Sparx muttered.

"Just forget everything you thought you knew, forget yourselves only by forgetting will you all remember what your ancient blood already and has always known."

To Sparx's awe and shock Spyro, then Koryu and finally Solria wings flapping were levitating.

"You can fly!" he stated the three looked around in shock, happiness and surprise Solria and Koryu even flew around the balcony a couple of times.

"That felt good!" Solria stated grinning.

"Yeah it did!" Koryu stated.

Soon the three soared into the air headed south feeling the wings whip through their wings like no tomorrow.

"Are you kidding they're flying welcome to the club you guys!" Sparx called,

"Would that be the annoying pest club?" Spyro asked,

"No smart aleck the flying club." Sparx deadpanned,

"Yeah I could get used to this!" Spyro stated as Solria wohooing did a couple of loop-de-loops.

"BEST THING EVER!" She stated.

Koryu had dove down and let his wing it the water he did a barrel roll back up doing a trail of water with him.

They gazed in awe at the sight of a strange green creature it looked like a large turtle but it had legs all around its body.

"Oh look at that a weird turtle thing." Sparx muttered unimpressed.

"It's called a Leviathan." Koryu stated,

"Yeah I remember dad telling us about those!" Solria added,

"What are they?" Spyro asked.

"It's said that they know how to go everywhere in the world even places no ship can get to they're also said to help lost sea travelers reach their destinations." Koryu explained.

They followed it for a while and soon Solria realized that they were now over one of the land marks to Dante's Freezer.

"Guys this is the right path!" she stated.

"Great right on track icy waste land here we come!" Koryu stated,

"Oh goody." Sparx stated sarcastically for the umpteenth time.

They followed the trail of islands however soon after they had to dodge to their surprise a flaming ape that had launched themselves at the three Dragons.

"Okay Solria you're right the apes are stupid." Koryu stated once believing that no living creature would have enough stupidity to sleep near dynamite _**and**_ use themselves as ammo one or the other maybe but _**not**_ both!

"What do we do?" Solira asked,

"Just keep dodging them I guess we need to get to Dante's Freezer." Spyro replied as they continued to do so there were even boats that that had the ape cannons.

"Okay I don't know whether to laugh, shake my head or feel sorry for them." Spyro admitted as Solria barrel rolled out of the way of two more soon they saw glaciers towering over the sea passing them and weaving in and out as they cracked and fell due to the damage from the Dark armies.

"Looks like we're almost there," Solria noted.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" From seemingly out of nowhere came a particularly large ape that was coming right at them screaming like a girl.

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed and spastically darted in different directions the ape went splat on an ice burg that they were near the three young Dragons looked down as he merely fell off the side and hit the bottom.

"I'm okay!" the ape called suddenly they yelped dodging several more hitting the exact same place, falling on top of him.

"Less okay."

They were followed by snow that hit the ground on top of all of them.

"Not okay!" the first Ape called everyone just stared,

"Koryu you should've said Solria was right a long time ago." Sparx stated as Koryu slowly out of shock nodded his head in agreement Spyro turned and saw a large metal wall.

"Guys were here!" he stated. And with that they flew towards the icy fortress.

* * *

_**That last part with the giant ape came out of nowhere I kind of recently questioned why they'd use themselves as Ammo I was looking forward to writing their thoughts and this popped into my head begging to be written and I cracked up writing about it okay next part is Dante's Freezer!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. III- Dante's Freezer

_**Alrighty here's another one and our heroes make it to Dante's Freezer and there's a reference in here to pick it out if you can**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

III-Dante's Freezer

_Dante's Freezer is a desolate artic expense that's littered with the Machinery of war soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction you must find Volteer before he is lost….forever…_

Solria yelped and yelled as she tried to figure out how to land she had nose-dived and was now out of control the same could be said for Spyro and Koryu.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" Koryu spastically yelled,

"How the heck do I land?! Coming in to fast!" Spyro yelled,

"This doesn't look good." Sparx muttered,

"INCOMING!" the three Dragon's yelled,

"That's gonna hurt." Sparx stated as one by one the three hit the ground first Spyro who Solria crashed into followed by Koryu who caused them all to slide on their faces.

"Nice landing Wonderbolts." Sparx stated jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe this Flying thing ain't for me." Spyro stated,

"I'm sticking to the ground for a while." Solria muttered,

"I hear that." Koryu added,

"Well it doesn't help that you guys are carrying all that weight, throw in a salad once in a while you might be okay." Sparx stated,

"Uh Dragon's _not Dragon Flies_ so if anything we're the right weight." Solria stated tail twitching,

"Riiighhht" Sparx replied,

"Not a friendly place is it?" Koyru asked,

"Wonder where we're supposed to go?" Spyro asked,

"Well I'm no hero like you but maybe we should that clearly marked path to the interior?" Sparx suggested,

The group headed into the area where several soldiers were frozen in an attack motion.

"This is spooky." Sparx stated,

Solria had glanced at one and saw something that made her scales crawl.

"Uhhh is it weird that, the statue blinked at me?" she asked nervously.

"Just keep moving." Spyro replied as suddenly the ice from them burst off as Spyro in a grunt was knocked back a little.

"ICE CUBES ALIVE!" Sparx stated as Solria dodged a blow from the one that blinked she used a comet dash to knock it back while Koryu came up from behind and horn rammed it.

Spyro meanwhile was using a fire wing to burn the other two in the group he then rammed one with a comet dash and sent them towards Solria and Koryu who attacked with a combo killing the zombies.

"So I'm guessing this place isn't as desolate as Ignitus made it out to be." Koryu stated,

"Yup." Sparx replied before noticing the catapult.

"Hey why don't we use this to knock that bad boy down." Sparx stated pointing to the barricade that blocked their path.

Spyro chuckled. "I knew I brought you along for a reason." He stated.

"All we need now is ammo." Koryu stated there was a lone snow ball by a nearby tree getting an idea he rammed it and two more came down.

"Nice work Koyru." Solria stated as she grabbed one.

"Fire one!" she stated letting it fly as Koryu came up behind her.

"Fire two!" the white Dragon stated he and Solria moved as Spyro brought in the last one.

"Fire three!" the purple dragon yelled as the path was cleared.

"That was a good idea, glad I thought of it." Spyro stated jokingly.

"Glad YOU, glad YOU, NO!" Sparx stated refusing to let the credit go to anyone but him.

"Yeah Spyro you're a Genius." Solria stated as Sparx went ignored,

"We wouldn't have gotten past that without you." Koryu added.

"NO! no, no that idea was brought to you _**by me and only me**_!" Sparx stated getting a small laugh in response to Sparx.

"Come on Sparx we're only joking," Spyro stated chuckling,

"Not cool." Sparx stated.

As they continued a large Ape appeared he had an ice cold hammer and activated a force field that kept them in.

"Looks like we'll have to take them out." Spyro stated as they charged at the incoming apes.

They were dressed for the cold climate thick fur with dark faces and warm fur armor.

Solria and Spyro flamed a couple while Koryu sent several flying with a charge attack prompting Spyro to leap into the air and land aerial combos on them with them gone the largest ape retracted the force field and they made their way through.

They followed them through another round though this time more difficult.

"Okay from what I can see we're not going anywhere until we get rid of them." Koryu stated,

"But they've blocked us off!" Solria stated,

"I know, I know." Koryu muttered trying to think before spotting something.

"Another Catapult." He stated,

"I've got it." Spyro stated knocking a snowball from the tree and launching it into a pile of Dynamite nearby.

"Let's go." Solria stated rushing a head only to be surrounded by apes more had appeared as the large one from before set up a barrier and several jumped from the trees around them.

"Uh oh." Solria muttered,

"Solria!" Spyro yelled as she burned several before backing up then charging hard Spyro used his own fire blast to knock a couple back,

"Spyro above you!" Solria yelled Spyro quickly used a Fire wall attack to shield them the ape in pain landing in the snow running off before a large screech was heard.

"Dread wings!" Solria cried out.

"What are Dread Wings?" Sparx asked.

"Giant bats, mean nasty carnivorous and will eat anything their teeth can rip apart." Koryu explained quickly.

"Ohhhhhh." Sparx stated getting scared the Dread Wings and their riders dropped more apes on them they jumped away when the monkeys tried to attack them however a fire wing from Solria took care of them it wasn't long before the group was able to proceed.

They were attacked by an ice cannon but its ammo fell to the fire walls that were used to distract it from Koryu who used a powerful horn dive to take it out.

As they entered a new area with a tree protected in a small fortress and a larger one across from it they heard the same roar from the swamp Solria looked and a large silhouette fly from the tallest place in the area.

"You see that?" Koryu asked,

"Uh huh." She muttered not taking her eyes off of it.

"Think that was Cynder or that Dark Storm?" Sparx asked,

"I sure hope so." Spyro muttered,

"WHAT?!" Sparx spat unable to believe the response.

"Well if it's neither it means there's a third giant evil dragon around here." Spyro replied,

"Oh, yeah I hope that was Cynder or the Dark Storm too." He quickly muttered.

Sadly the fortress across from them had been blocked off.

"There's a catapult but the trees behind….well them." Koryu pointed out, looking at several undead soldiers and stronger looking undead warriors.

"Oh Goody." Sparx muttered,

"Would you stop saying that?" Solria snapped as she tackled one into the air.

Before doing a melee attack on them however when they got rid of the Soldiers and believed that they defeated the larger one they merely shed their armor and revealed large skeletal Monsters.

"AHHHH! Run for your lives Dragonflies and children first!" Sparx cried hiding, however Solria and Spyro preformed combined Comet Dashes on them and killed them off.

"Oh." Sparx muttered as Koryu hit the Ice cannon and the bombs that were there making it explode, they then fought their way through several apes and rushed up to the bridge.

"I'm beginning to think that those ice monsters are fighting with the apes over the place." Koryu stated,

"Yeah you're right it did seem as though we ran into the middle of a fight." Spyro stated,

"Let's keep moving." Solria stated getting to the bridge but seeing that it was out.

"We're not going this way," She muttered,

"Solria this way it's longer but we can get around." Koryu called,

"Okay." She called back catching up with Spyro and the others coming to a tower that made a strange sound before sending a bolt of lightning at them.

"Look out!" Sparx yelled Solria and Koryu jumped out of the way but Spyro was hit hard he was knocked back and stunned.

"Spyro you okay?" Sparx asked as they gathered around him.

"Say something!" Solria stated, the purple Dragon's response was a stream of electricity that surged from his mouth and zapped the incoming guards.

"WHOOO I guess so." Sparx stated impressed,

"Wow Electricity!" Solria stated as she rushed forward dodging another bolt of lightning.

"Solria get back here!" Koryu shouted as she did so.

"We need to take out the tower." Spyro stated.

"Cover me I'll take care of that." Koryu stated rushing for the tree,

more came as they were attacked by a comet dash from Solria Spyro used his new electricity breath to zap them again he caught sight of one and jumped the resulting movement caused the breath to send them off the cliff as Solria finished the one that attacked Spyro.

"Fire three!" Koryu yelled as the tower was now a heap of rubble.

"Let's keep moving." Spyro stated as they did so, they eventually found another large fort they hid as a couple of apes were taken out by a bomb that had been rolled out as soon as they rushed out to see what had happened more undead fighters appeared.

"Here we go again." Solria muttered as they rushed forward dodging blows she used Flame wing to get a wave of fire on the soldiers that appeared Koryu and Spyro then bashed them with their horns killing them.

Spyro used his electric breath to kill several he then used it to help Koryu who was cornered free the Ice Dragon lunged forth and landed a combo on the monsters.

"Incoming bomb!" Solria yelled the two Dragons ran out of the way as the bomb crashed into the wall and revealed two of the giant undead fighters then came more.

"Solria, Koryu stand back!" Spyro stated as he focused his energy he unleashed a fire fury that demolished the foes as he finished the base had been blown up by Dread Wings and their riders coming from the bombs were several apes plus the large one they had been chasing.

The three rushed forward and killed off the smaller apes before working together to bring him down as they noticed after going through several apes they were dropping Spirit Gems.

"Have you noticed that the apes we've been fighting have spirit gems?" Koryu asked.

"Yeah and we absorb them when we…." Solria replied trailing off not wanting to go further.

"That's something we'll have to ask Ignitus so let's keep moving." Spyro stated wanting to change the subject,

"Look!" Solria stated seeing one flee and going after it

They followed her to where they were on a bridge that would take them to the other side only problem was that they were in an ambush with Solria smack dab in the middle trying to fight them off.

Spyro used his Electric breath to send them flying back then used his fire breath to burn several more with those apes dealt with the door opening to reveal another staff wielding Ape with more smaller ones,

"Get the big guy first he always does that thing with the hammer and the ground!" Sparx yelled the Dragons seeing what he said about to happen jumped up and attacked him with a combo with Spyro and Solria following up with a Comet Dash.

Koryu attacked the smaller Apes until Spyro joined with him taking them down.

After catching their breath they went through a hole in the wall and found themselves in a tunnel.

"Uh guys!" Solria stated in fear not liking the situation seeing the large Icicles above them.

"We see them." Koryu muttered then their hearts skipped a beat when the door slammed shut.

"RUN!" Spyro yelled they raced through just in front of the icicles with Sparx screaming.

"AHHHH BREATHE SPARX OL'BOY GOBACK TO YOUR HAPPY PLACE THE SWAMP WHERE THE SUN SHINES WITH ALL THE FLOWERS AND WHERE THERE ARE NO MONKEYS!"

The Icicles stopped and they panted in relief.

"So who never wants to do that again?" Koryu muttered.

They continued and followed a surviving ape they peaked out the side of the door to see him light a fuse and blow up a large fort that several undead soldiers had been guarding.

"Well no undead guys, but…" As Koryu continued several bombs hit the ground,

"Plenty of apes." He muttered after going through the apes the group continued further to find themselves between two gates.

"Three, Two, one." Koryu stated,

"An Ambush." Solria and Spyro muttered together, what raced out was large undead monster with a rider the three worked to take it down Koryu dive bombing it while Solria and Spyro hit it hard with Fire bombs.

"Duck!" Spyro yelled before Zapping it a little with his electric breath when it fell however more came out two of the same monster several undead soldiers and larger generals.

"My turn for a fire fury!" Solria stated focusing and releasing the fire storm that killed the rest of the creatures but only shed the armor of the generals.

"Solira stay back until you feel better." Koryu stated as he lunged at one and sent it flying back.

Spyro kept it stunned with an electric breath managing to trap the other one as Solria having recovered rushed and hit it getting Zapped as well.

"Solria you okay?" Spyro asked,

"Yeah." She replied,

"You need to stop being stupid and running into trouble half the time, I swear you do it on purpose." Koryu snapped,

"What?!" Solira stated,

"You heard me." Koryu snapped,

"I think we want to stay out of this one buddy." Sparx whispered to Spyro who nodded.

As they bickered Spyro went forward and fought off one last Undead General before seeing one of the ape Generals destroy an electric tower as Solria and Koryu realizing they were left behind caught up.

"What happened?" Koryu asked,

"There was a defense tower but it's gone now." Spyro explained.

"Ironically we can thank the gorillas." Sparx added,

"Okay let's go." Solria stated rushing forward only with Koryu and Spyro bringing up the rear this time all three had landed in an Ambush of Monkeys that was triggered by a bomb those on what was left of the floor above had fallen and were knocked out with the ones on the ground taken out the group continued forward to a field to find themselves trapped in a ring of ice barrier.

"HEY! Get back you cheater." Solria yelled.

"Solria calm down think of this as the training exercise we did," Spyro stated she nodded and started pelting the incoming monkeys with fire balls along Spyro.

Koryu had been attacking those that had rushed into the ring.

"_They're using magic but, what are they using as a conduit obviously they have no natural mana like mom and Bianca but I can't tell what they're using _whatever_ it is I have a bad feeling about it." _The White Dragon thought as he got low to the ground and stood still as one came charging at Solria he leapt from seemingly not where grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"Nice one." Spyro stated as he had just finished the largest ape and removed the barrier.

"Don't thank me thank snow." He replied.

"Yeah you actually blend in pretty well." Solria noted, as they continued she then noticed something that got her attention.

"Spyro look at this." She stated,

"Spirit gems." The purple Dragon muttered,

"Yeah, so that's what they're using." Koryu stated,

"Right obviously they don't have enough mana to use spells on their own so they're mooching off the Dragons." Solria agreed,

"Huh?" Spyro asked,

"I'd have to ask Ignitus about Dragons, but I know with other people you either need a conduit like a magic staff or in this case Spirit gems to use magic to amplify your own Mana or like our sister Bianca you have more than enough to cast it on your own."

"Is your sister a Dragon too?" Spyro asked a little interested,

"No she isn't she's a rabbit believe it or not were kind of in the same boat as you….but unlike you I kind of….ran away from home." Solria stated the consequences of what she had done sinking in Spyro's parents had let him go she had just run off and Koryu pretty much followed her everywhere plus he was just as curious as she was about who or what they really were.

"Let's keep moving." Koryu stated not wanting to go deeper into the subject, they made it through the rest of the area coming to a new place where they almost past the door way they peeked inside to see several sleeping apes.

It was then that all three Dragons got an evil glint in their eyes all getting the same message to each other.

"What's with the evil looks?" Sparx asked scared suddenly the sleeping apes were charged once by Spyro, next by Solria and Koryu bringing up the rear knocking them unconscious.

"Look more spirit gems." Solria stated as they looked to see several barrels full in the room they used them to restore their energy and continue onward.

"_We must be getting close_." Spyro thought as they came to a large canyon they had all figured that Volteer was being held in somewhere in the fortress where they were at now however waiting for them was another ambush this time bringing heavy artillery…a Dread Wing.

"Oh Craaaa-b cakes." Solria muttered just managing to stop herself from cursing.

The Dread wing rushed at them knocking them back with a swipe Spyro jumped up and sent a Fire Wing at it While Solria and Koryu confused it ducking and dodging until Spyro hit it with a comet dash.

As this happened several more appeared plus three riders dropped ape bombs that released a few more small apes.

"CRAP!" Solria cursed before clasping her paws over her mouth.

"Ohhhhh someone said a bad word." Sparx stated although he stopped laughing when the enemy charged.

"Now what?!" Solria cried as they tried their hardest to fight them off they didn't have enough energy to use a Fire Fury and who knows what two of them at the same time would do.

Spyro was knocked back however he saw something, a large metal raft that looked like it was long and had enough branches to probably get them all.

He sent a fire bomb at the weak support it fell but it only killed a couple of the apes but it didn't take them all out.

"Yeah that's great but it had to stop them all." Sparx stated however he wasn't finished Spyro let loose an electric breath that finished them all off.

"Everyone okay?" Spyro asked,

"Yeah thanks to that idea of yours." Solria stated.

"Yeah good work it was even better than Sparx's idea." Koryu joked,

"Yeah, yeah first you steal my idea then you mock it well next time you guys can do all the brain work." Sparx stated crossing his arms and looking away.

"Now what?" Solria asked,

"Find a way into that Fortress Volteer must be in there somewhere." Spyro stated as he tried to knock the door down the bridge nearby was out so no going that way.

"Hey let's try going this way genius." Sparx stated showing them an ice cave.

"Hey gu- oh check this out ECHO!" Sparx yelled as the sound of his voice rang through the cave,

"ECHOOOO!" Solria stated as her own voice rang in the cave,

"Solria!" Koryu hissed, as Spyro laughed,

"Let me try, HELLOOOOO!" he called,

"ECHOOO, ECHOOO WOOOOO I AM THE UNDEAD DRAGONFLLLLLLYY." Sparx yelled.

"STOP, STOP SHOUTING YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY YOU LOUD MOUTHS!" Koryu yelled getting a very loud echo and they were greeted with the sounds of apes laughing.

"Hello." One of them mockingly said,

"Nice." Solria simply said with Spyro giving him a glare before they flew down.

"Good shout out Genius." Sparx stated sarcastically,

"Oh don't even! You're the one who got them going echo man!" Koryu snapped as he flew down and charged a couple over the fight was quickly won and they advanced.

They followed the cave to a larger one across from them was a yellow Dragon with electric yellow stripes and grey to onyx horns wing membranes and spikes in chains with a muzzle around his mouth and unconscious.

"Hey that's him we did it bye." Sparx stated,

"Then let's go get him!" Solria stated rushing forward only for Koryu who had had enough to grab her tail and hold her back.

"OW!" she snapped,

"Don't you think this is a little suspicious?" Koryu asked,

"Yeah he's right I don't like this it's to quite, to easy." Spyro stated looking around,

"What part was easy getting chased by Gorillas or frozen madmen?" Sparx asked as he got dangerously close to the large figure in the throne towering over what the Dragons were sure was Volteer and it was coming to life.

"UH Sparx!" Spyro stated making the Dragonfly turn and see that the large red armored troll was half way up.

"Is that what I think it is?!" he asked in fear.

"Undead army, undead leader remind me again why we didn't see this coming?"

"AHH HAAAAAAA!" Sparx screamed as Koryu had asked that question and with that the Ice King had jumped down and summoned a giant sword.

"Uh oh." Solria muttered.

Spyro and Solria let loose some Fire while Koryu charged it landing a combo it then to their surprise put up a shield to protect itself.

"Of course." Sparx muttered,

"Think the Fire bombs will hit it?" Spyro asked.

"Well they do home and the shield is spinning around maybe you can get it in before it can block them." Koryu replied,

"Ready to go just tell me when." The Fire Dragon stated crouching,

"I think now might be a good time fire away!" Spyro stated as they began to fire the bombs repeatedly,

"It's working keep it up you're hurting him." Koryu stated as he saw the Ice King's armor fall off him he rammed it and began to use combos as the shield had been fading away managing to break the ice shield he had.

Solria looked up to see that the Icicles above them were shaking.

"Look out!" She yelled Spyro and Koryu caught sight and rushed out of the way of the icicles panting but recovering when they had shattered to reveal Soul Gems.

"Do we even want to know?" Sparx asked,

"Nope." The Dragons answered in unison before dodging another hit Koryu lunged at the Ice King's hand and managed to make him drop his sword and sent it flying away over the side of the cliff.

"HA! How you gonna fight without your sword?!" he mocked however the Ice King just let loose an Ice breath creating a long pole with a sharp blade in his hand he then laughed and pointed at Koryu.

"Make a Glaive out of ice; yup that's how you'd fight." Koryu mumbled dodging a hit.

Spyro landed a comet Dash on him as he swung at Solria who dodged it the three then got behind him and landed a combo then a combined Fire bomb from Solria and Spyro destroyed the Glaive.

He fell and was now struggling to give up most of his armor and skin were gone he managed to get up however.

"Hey stay down!" Solria snapped as the Ice King merely summoned his Sword he limped towards them.

"He's hurt we've got him on the ropes!" Spyro stated as they dodged a swing Solria and Spyro hit him hard with a Fire breath the monster groaned and hit them with a swing of his sword knocking them back.

Koryu gasped no hurt her sister _no one! _With a growl he rammed the Ice King and pushed him close to the edge Solria and Spyro after recovering did the same thing the Ice King then Toppled off the cliff.

Sparx who was hiding had found the Keys to Volteer's chains after they freed him they woke him up and he was ecstatic over their feet.

"It borders on the miraculous, stupendous, incredible; Dragons of your size defeating that, that, that that thing, uh thank you uhh umm."

"Spyro."

"Koryu."

"Solria me and Koryu here are twins."

"Dragon Twins named Solria and Koryu and a Purple Dragon named Spyro! Course there were rumors of a purple Dragon countless generations ago but most considered a heresy. Gossip, legend it's hard to believe difficult to fathom, hard to comprehend." Volteer rambled.

"No wonder they gagged this guy." Sparx muttered to Spyro.

"So many things have been learned so many hypothesisizes to prove-"

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Volt." Sparx let out,

"Sir shouldn't we be going?" Koryu asked,

"Why yes of course; but where too?" Volteer asked,

"Why back to the temple." Spyro replied,

"A friend of yours is waiting." Solria hinted,

"Ignitus?" Volteer asked,

"Yes Ignitus." Sparx stated,

"So many things have been learned so many Hypothesizes to prove." Volteer had been pretty much rambled all the way out of the cave and was still rambling to them in the sky.

"You'd think he'd run out of breath by now." Sparx muttered Spyro however blocking his foster brother's whining and Volteer's rambling looked to the side.

"A Storm?" he asked this caught the attention of Solria and Koryu as well as Volteer who stopped talking.

"Oh no the color of that lightning and velocity and thickness of those cumulonimbus clouds can only signal the Dark Storm's arrival we must hurry!" Volteer stated,

"What?" Sparx asked,

"Thick black storm clouds plus blue lightning that are coming at us fast equal's Cynder's General we need to go!" Koryu stated.

The four dragons took off like a bolt however they were trapped between lighting on all sides striking repeatedly.

"NO! I'm too young to struck like nothing more than dry bark!" Sparx cried Volteer was suddenly struck out of the sky by some black cloud covered shaped Solria however rammed into it with a mighty force and used all her might to force it to a small island.

"SOLRIA!" Koryu yelled seeing the snowy island blink into view they disappeared.

"No…"

"We'll find her." Spyro assured.

* * *

_**DUN DA DUN! Cliffhanger! And now come a new world in my story I'll give you the name the place is called the Crystal Caves anyway will Solria survive, will Koryu find his sister, what dangers await our heroes within this caverns, just who is the Dark Storm and will Spongebob Square pants ever get his drivers license? **_

_**You'll get the answer to these except that last one in the next chapter!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. IV- My name is Raiciel

_**Okay here's an original place/world/land whichever… Special shout out to D.J. Scales for reviewing**_

* * *

IV- My name is Raiciel

_The Crystal Caves are a frigid place said to contain giant monsters the Crystals inside have powerful properties thinking about that now they may be soul gems it looks like the two crashed in there somewhere._

Spyro and Koryu landed in front of a large cave already Spyro could see the glow of the Crystals from within.

"So what makes you think that Firebrand and the Darkstorm are in there chief." Sparx asked,

"If I know my maps the area Dante's Freezer is in isn't too far from the island where they crashed, on the map this island was marked as the Crystal caves now how 'bout we find my sister before we all freeze to death." Koryu explained getting annoyed with the wasted time.

"Indeed you must find Solria before Nightfall otherwise the temperatures on the cavern's interior will plummet to sub-zero levels making area inhabitable for our species." Volteer who waited outside holding down to a red Sould gem explained.

"Huh?" Sparx asked,

"We need to find Solria before the sun sets otherwise the cave will get too cold to survive." Spyro explained.

"Why didn't he say so?" Sparx asked,

"Are you two coming or what?!" Koryu called from inside the cave.

Spyro walked in he gazed at the sight all around were Crystals glowing in all shapes and colors he touched one and felt his mana return instantly.

"Wow this place really does have soul gems in it."

"And the best part no monkeys but like Volteer said the night time cold will do the trick of deep-sixing us." Sparx added,

Koryu was getting frustrated it didn't look like there was a path anywhere.

He growled and rammed the nearest Crystal it broke easily he then noticed something in the hole he peeked into it and then proceeded to bash the rest of the Crystals out.

"Looks like we'll have to bash a path, occasionally." Koryu told Spyro who nodded as they continued down the path.

"Man Solria would've loved this place you know how she loved to break stuff." Sparx stated as they continued Spyro after traversing a couple of caves found a river that was rushing although it looked like the Crystals were amplifying the sunlight on it.

"Those are normal Crystals they must be keeping the river from freezing during the day." Spyro stated,

Sparx was buzzing around trying to find a way but so far no luck.

"There's no way to get around the river unless you want become Dragon-siciles." Sparx replied.

"Wow you come up with that yourself?" Koryu asked snidely.

"Hey you wanna freeze to death be my guest but unless a pillars ready to go timber there's no way to get across this river." Sparx defended.

"Then we'll fly over it." Koryu stated jumping up into the air and soaring across Spyro soon followed and landed turning to Sparx.

"Dragon-siciles huh?" he asked as they continued forward.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Meanwhile Solria felt her strength return to her she opened her eyes and saw her paw was resting on a large red soul gem it wasn't like the rainbow ones they had found at Dante's Freezer and the Dragon Temple.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around,

"That was quite a reckless move." Called a smooth and cold voice Solria turned horrified to see black Storm Clouds over her.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The Quartet now Trio continued their way through the cave it wasn't long before sounds made the group hide.

"What are apes doing here?" Spyro asked,

"Hey remember all those barrels full of crystals, and there's soul gems in her they must be mining them in here." Koryu stated,

The apes were suddenly attacked by something jumping down on the biggest one it was a large bear ape like creature holding a what looked like a large glass or Ice Club the apes in retaliation charged him but before they even got to them he whacked them back.

He then grabbed a large bolder and threw it at the machine that was chipping away at the crystal wall a couple of large apes attacked however he merely rushed into them making them scream like little girls and fly into a wall.

"That's that." The large Yeti said happily as he turned to leave he noticed Spyro and Koryu appear.

"Blimey the purple dragon I've heard the legends about you but I never thought I'd actually see you." The yeti stated,

"Yup here's the legend in all his Violet colored glory." Sparx declared making Spyro roll his eyes,

"We're looking for someone have you seen a red dragon about our size a girl? Fighting off apes possibly?" Koryu asked,

"I have seen a Dragon like that but she's in the deepest recesses of the cave." The yeti replied.

"Oh goodie." Sparx stated getting glares from Spyro and Koryu.

"Too many times?" Sparx asked,

"I'll take you there meself names Bentley."

"I'm Spyro this is Koryu and Sparx our friend is Solria."

"So where do we go from here, uhh Bentley was it?" Sparx asked,

"We'll you're on the right track there's a couple more areas we'll have to go through the final one goes up a bit and takes us outside but once there's it's just a climb down the chasm." Bently, explained.

The group continued on their way through the chasm there wasn't much around here.

"So what's the story behind this place Snowguy?" Sparx asked,

"This was a gold mine back when Dante's Freezer was inhabited people thought it was a dud then an earth quake that shook the cave and showed the Crystal's in the caves good for anything, Spirit Gems for Dragons, Magical weapons Nightlights you name it then Cynder's army came and took the place over."

"Cynder? Why would she be interested in this place?" Spyro asked,

"The Spirit Gems since the Apes have almost dried the islands and the main land up they've been gathering them here now Spirit Gems grow back over time but if you never give them a chance to really stretch then their power is pretty much good for a nightlight."

"How'd they even learn how to use the Spirit Gems?" Spyro asked,

"Yeah they aren't the brightest bad guys to plague the world with evil something that shooting themselves out of a cannon sleeping near dynamite and fighting undead people screamed loudly at us." Sparx added.

"It was the Dark Master he's the one who taught the apes how to artificially harness the power of the gems which let them use magic putting them on a more level playing field with you Dragons." Bentley replied simply.

"You've been awfully quite." Sparx stated as he began to pester Koryu.

"Yeah well I'll be interested when we find my sister." Koryu stated simply and hotly,

As they said something a bunch of apes jumped down surrounding them.

"Well, well, well we have the Dragons an over grown rug and a gnat." The leader stated,

"That's Dragon Fly to you bub now prepare to feel my wrath! Spyro go make them feel your wrath." Sparx stated, getting a look from the Purple Dragon.

"And that my friends and foes, an epic fail looks like. "Koryu muttered, as the apes charged Spryo sent them flying with a charge attack and landed a combo on one knocking it to Bentely who sent it flying.

"HOME RUNN!" Bentely yelled as the ape zoomed out of sight Spyro used his Electricity breath to send an ape into another where Koryu leapt on it he then sent that one flying across the ice only to be whacked by Bentely several more apes met this fate as they were blown sky high.

"Wait I surrender don't hurt me!" the leader stated cowering Bentely merely scoffed at him before turning away however the leader glared and saw his chance.

"Bentely look out!" Spyro stated rushing forward and sending the ape into the wall as he recovered he found himself in the hands of an angry Yeti.

"First rule of Surviving never anger a yeti!" Bentely told him darkly before throwing him like a football the leader screeched out of sight.

"Thanks for the help Spyro, I should've known the bloke would pull a dirty trick like that." Bentely replied.

"No problem."

"Wonder where the Monkey landed?" Sparx asked.

"Who cares, he's been dealt with we need to get going." Koryu stated.

"So what's before the path up?" Spyro asked.

"Well, let me put it this way the apes aren't digging out all these crystals themselves they've gotten slave labor this place is basically a cold Munitions Forge to them I came here in hopes of freeing the prisoners."

"Alright so we free the prisoners then find Solria." Koryu stated,

"Right that's the plan heck chances are your friend might be in the slave camp by now." Bentely stated,

"Then let's hurry!" Koryu stated,

"Someone's in a rush today." Sparx mused,

"Wouldn't you be? His sister is somewhere in the cave and we have no idea what's happened to her." Spyro stated before trotting ahead.

Sparx buzzed after them as they continued Spyro soon heard the voices of apes cackling up ahead,

"Keep an eye out we're close." Bentely told him getting a nod from the Dragons who hid on the corner, what looked like several more smaller yetis and several other creatures including a polar bear were all stuck in freezing cold metal cages with the apes screaming at them.

"No Solria." Koryu muttered sadly

"Any plans or do we just rush in there and fight them off?" Sparx asked,

"What do you mean _we_?" Spyro asked,

"I've got something we'll conserve out strength for the climb and whatever's down in the chasm with her…watch this." Bentely stated before straightening up and walking into the middle of the room

"RAAAAHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHH!" the apes screeched scared out of their minds the apes rushed out of the room not paying attention to Bentley the source of the voice or Spyro, Koryu and Sparx as they tripped and ran over each other to get away.

"I'm scared too!" Sparx whined,

"Wow..er…nicely done." Spyro stated a little shaken, Koryu merely nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, now all that's left to do is break them out." He stated ripping the door off a nearby cage Spyro and Koryu began to break the cages open with their melee attacks freeing the slaves.

"Alright I think that's everyone listen I need to help them get on the boats out of here but I'll try to find you two as soon as I can and help out." Bentely told them.

"No problem we know where to go we'll take it from here you just get everyone out of here." Spyro stated,

"Word of warning the Dark Storm may still be in the chasm." Bentely warned.

"Now he tells us." Sparx muttered hanging his head and shaking it.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Wh-Who are you are you the Dark Storm?!" Solria stated feeling braver then she felt.

"So you've heard of me." Stated the voice the clouds dispersed to reveal a large yellow electric Dragon he was younger and more slender then Volteer or Ignitus but was still well built,

His horns were long and silver curving back a little the spikes on the back of his head going down his neck stuck up straight and stood on end the ones on his tail were some gold armor was jagged forward pointing down a little.

Like the spikes His eyes and underbelly shared the same cold grey he had silver claws on his wings which had yellow bone with jagged points in them looking a little like lightning.

The most noticeable feature about him was that all over him were electric blue tattoos that seemed to glow lightning bolts on his shoulders his body tail and with a stripe going down the side of his underbelly and a couple v like stripes on his forehead just where the helmet he was wearing ended.

It was also interesting to note that his wing membranes and tail spike which looked a little like a blade and a hand guard matched perfectly in color. He had a pair of bracers like the rest of his armor were silver with white rims.

"So that's what you look like." Solria muttered not wanting to show she was terrified,

"Let me guess Ignitus told you about me." The Dragon asked Solria was quiet,

"So where's the old Dragon now, he's the last piece we need so you should be a good little girl and tell me where he's hiding." The Dragon stated,

"Sorry I'm not a good girl so it's too late for that." She snapped defiantly,

The Dragon chuckled, "You're certainly a brave one tackling me into my mine, not telling me where Ignitus is and giving me invalid excuses as to why you can't tell me." He stated.

Solria gulped and managing to gather enough of her courage to glare at him and speak, "Why should I tell you where he is?"

"Because I may let you live if you do." The Dark Storm replied simply.

"Yeah right, not liking that _may_ in there." Solria stated curtly,

The Dragon electrocuted the rock beside her with his breath to prove his point Solria in spite of herself fired a fire bomb in retaliation making the Dragon laugh out loud.

"I like you little Firebrand your brave defiant and passionate about keeping secrets and standing your ground, that deserves a reward…my name is Raiciel." He stated,

"Raiciel." Solria muttered this was huge on the one hand she had learned the identity of the Dragon known only for years as the Dark Storm on the other hand she had a bad feeling this was her last day on earth.

"So tell me, Firebrand how does it feel to kill?" he asked sadistically,

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" she stated hotly,

"Your just blocking it out how sad even you know that you've been doing it apes warriors doomed to wander Dante's Freezer, Dread wings Frog weeds you name it you've killed one if not a handful of them all." Raiciel stated,

Solria looked to the ground in shame she didn't want to bring it up she wanted to forget every time it happened.

"They would've killed me." She muttered silently,

"Ohhhh poor little girl come on you know that's no excuse and your friends are just as bad as you are." Raiciel sneered,

"They've killed too what would you foster parents and sister think." He stated cryptically.

"You leave them alone!" Solria stated,

"Sorry you got involved so now they are involved you can never go back to that little village of yours because one of my troops will follow you there report back to me and burn everyone and everything inside to the ground!" the General stated,

Solria glared in response and fear she let loose a powerful burst of flame nearly getting Raiciel in the eyes but blinding him long enough for her to escape as she flew up Raiciel looked up glaring.

"Big mistake." He growled taking off after her meanwhile Spyro and Koryu were racing up to the top of the path making it to a large hole in the ground.

"Well age before beauty you first chief." Sparx stated to Koryu,

"We're all the same age you glowing gnat." He stated in a deadpan tone however before Spyro could say anything Solria burst from the hole followed by a large yellow Dragon.

"WHOA! Was that the Dark Storm?!" Spyro stated,

"Without cloud cover I'm guessing yes." Sparx agreed,

"He's after Solria! DON'T STOP!" the ice dragon half screeched,

"Solria fly faster!" Spyro called,

"Fly like the wind, fly like lighting, fly like Volteer talks!" Sparx called Solria ducked and weaved all around the ice spires that covered the highest part of the island trying to lose him by knocking one over with her comet dash sadly that didn't stop him.

Sparx in sheer anxiety pulled on his antennae and screamed. "FLY LIKE A BOSS WOMAN!"

Solria had heard Sparx she looked over to see the three of them looking on in worry and fear she darted away from them into a small cave Raiciel hadn't been able to follow her however a lightning strike from him was.

Solria unable to outrun it was struck down and landed on a crystal pointed out of the side she wasn't hurt from the crystal but she was stunned the attack wasn't meant to kill her just knock her out of the air.

She groaned as she tried to move however the large Yellow Dragon hovered above waiting to strike.

"SOLRIA!" Koryu shouted diving down and rising up right in Solria's face and from his maw came a stream of freezing cold ice it managed to blind and hurt Raiciel enough for Solria to recover and see her brother help her up.

"Come on!" the Dragon yelled the two flew up with Spyro and Sparx right behind him as Raiciel was trying to catch them Bentley had returned he smashed the side of the cave wall with his club causing snow and ice to fall on top of the Dragon.

"Hurry just fly out of here, a Dragon named Volteer is waiting in the air you need to get as far away as you can so he can't follow!" the yeti shouted,

"Understood Bentley, and thank you!" Spyro yelled the three soared off as they disappeared out of sight Bentely grabbed the remaining boat and used his club to row as fast as he could that avalanche would buy him the freed slaves and the Dragons some time.

"Well this has been an interesting day….the purple Dragon, never thought I'd live to see him actually never thought I'd see or meet a Dragon for that matter they usually never come this far south." Bentely said to himself chuckling.

However in the chasm electricity and wind surged at unbelievable levels in an explosion of Power Raiciel burst out and took to the air however Volteer, Spyro and Solria were long gone.

"I'll see you again Firebrand." He stated to himself deciding not to waste his time with the effort of trying to find them.

**FAI FAI FAI**

At the temple the group had re-accounted all that had happened in Dante's Freezer and Crystal Caves needless to say Ignitus wasn't very impressed with the young Dragoness.

"Of all the reckless stupid things, Solria you could've been killed!" he stated.

"I know but he came out of nowhere and attacked us, what was I supposed to do we couldn't run." Solria protested.

"Speak for yourself I was ready to zip out of there." Sparx stated,

"You're not helping." Spyro stated,

"Ignitus there's so much to tell you, it's wonderful amazing to see you again, Cynder was draining me of my natural electric power she stated she needed my raw power for something she wouldn't explain umm um." Volteer rattled.

"Yes, yes Volteer it's good to see you too but we don't have time for sentiment back to Cynder, she was doing what to you?" Ignitus asked turning away from Solria.

"Cynder's a chick?" Sparx asked,

"Have you not been paying attention?" Koryu asked,

"Well it's hard to be absolutely sure Ignitus, but it seems she was using me as some sort of organic power source." Volteer explained,

"What?" Sparx asked confused,

"She was using him as a battery." Koryu replied,

"Why didn't he just say so?" Sparx asked in response.

"Not only that she also left with a glowing yellow orb, and I believe that I somehow powered it." Volteer added,

"That reminds me Raiciel that's the Dark Storm's name said that they need you because you were the last piece!" Solria stated breaking her silence.

Koryu noticed Ignitus tense a little, "Does this mean anything to you Ignitus?"

"Perhaps, perhaps, what I do know is that we need to rescue the other guardians before Cynder and Raiciel can power anymore of those orbs." Ignitus replied,

"I agree Ignitus but first I'd like to impart some useful knowledge onto Spyro visa-vi his recently acquired electricity based exhalation device." Volteer stated,

"Huh?" Sparx asked,

"Well he said he like to teach me something about that Electricity breath."

"Oi why didn't he just say so!" Sparx stated in exasperation,

"He's been saying so it's just been going over your head." Solria stated,

"Alright after you done Solria and I shall do some training as well." Ignitus replied,

Solria gulped she didn't like the sound of that, however as Sparx snickered Spyro cast him a glare.

"Again not helping."

* * *

_**incase you don't know Koryu is the one explaining Crystal caves in the beginning of the chapter and yeah early update next will be Kingdom Hearts Furthest Reach then a back to back (When they're ready) update of Re:Legacy so now we know the identity of the Dark Storm comments anyone**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. V- Useful Knowledge

_**Okay it's been a while since I updated FAI don't worry I'm back to my old working pattern.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

V-Useful Knowledge 

The three young Dragons followed Volteer into the training room Solria and Koryu sat off to the side with Sparx. Volteer and him then got started working on his electric breath the statue sunk into the ground as Volteer said one thing before the training began.

"Electricity the spark of life, listen and I shall teach you its secrets." Volteer started Spyro off with using his electric stream to throw the training dummies into the targets which he did with some practice then came working with Electric arcs.

With the Electric arcs they honed in on foes and trapped them in air born electric cages damaging them while Spyro jumped up and air meleed them this took a bit more practice but the purple Dragon eventually got it.

Volteer worked on the electric stream one more time by having Spyro work his way through an obstacle course by using the stream to power lifts and pulleys once that was done the time came for the more advanced moves first up was the very difficult electric twister it took Spyro half an hour to finally get it down.

The next two moves were much easier to handle electro orb which had him charge electricity and focus it into a ball in his mouth release it to cause a small explosion that sent the foes up and hit the ground painfully. For Spyro it was like making a fire ball so that was the easiest move he had done so far.

The Final move was almost as difficult then the electric twister but easier to get the jist of. Spyro after several tries finally managed to preform it perfectly the move itself was basically having a ball of electricity surround you and expel more electricity from it.

"I've got to say Electricity looks harder to handle then fire breath." Solria stated.

"So you've got the easy breath basically." Sparx stated.

Solria glared in response but in this case he was right it was easier to manipulate fire then electricity the latter wouldn't stop moving plus all of their fire moves relied on heat and focusing it into flames that did what she commanded, whereas Spyro looked like he needed to collect it from around him and focus it quickly.

They heard thunder and crackling Spyro had just preformed his first Electricity fury and the lesson ended with the remnants of the move crackling off his body.

"You're training is complete young Dragon for now." Volteer told him as Solria and Koryu congratulated him

"Well I now have Ice breath wonder how hard that'll be to master something we'll find out once we find the Ice guardian and rescue him." Koryu stated excitedly.

"_Or her_ one of the guardians _could be_ a dragoness." Solria stated getting looks from the three boys.

"What?! Girls can be guardians too!" she stated hotly,

"Actually we did have an unofficial fifth guardian who was an Ice Dragoness once in the running for the title of Ice Guardian. She lost the title to Cyril but yes Solria is correct females are able to become guardians if they wish." Volteer stated.

"Speaking of Guardians." Solria muttered as everyone else left and she was alone with Ignitus who summoned an obstacle course much different from the mouse trap one Spyro had to do.

Within seconds water began to pour out in a pattern not that Solria noticed she was paying attention to Ignitus who went to explain the task.

"The object of this young dragon is get over the track without getting hit by water." Ignitus explained,

"No problem." She stated,

"Just a moment, if you do get hit you have to restart the course all over again." Ignitus warned,

"Again no problem this should be easy enough." She muttered.

Solria rushed on to the platform only be blasted with water she took a step back and waited for the water to go down she then rushed out and got hit again this time being sent flying and hit the side with a thud it was several more tries before she finally gave up.

"This course is impossible, I can't do it!" Solria shouted,

"Then, I'm afraid you won't be going with Spyro and your brother." Ignitus replied simply.

"WHAT?! That's completely unfair this course is impossible and you know it!" she yelled fighting to keep any insults and hateful words for the old Dragon down but she couldn't she ran off in tears running down a hallway of the temple that had yet to be dug out.

She blasted fire bombs at any rock she could find when she was done she walked into a room it felt warm she curled up into a ball and just hoped no one would find her she didn't want to be near anyone right now.

"Stupid old Dragon." She muttered to herself as she curled up and fell asleep however she found herself in a dream.

"_The Village!" she cried out seeing it was on fire, "No!" she rushed through the town seeing no one._

"_Mom, Dad, Bianca, Koryu!" she screamed seeing none of them._

"_What did I tell, you?" she turned to see the large general standing over her his tattoos glowing eerily in the flame light,_

"_You come back here and I'll have my troops, follow you find it and burn it and everyone in it to the ground." Raiceil stated then smiled,_

"_Wondering why you can't find anyone?" he asked as she nodded._

"_Did you try inside?" he stated letting out a laugh that pierced the heavens as Solria rushed to see her home fall in on itself._

"AHHHH!" she screamed waking up and panting she rushed down the hall and into the training room finding the course removed she put it back all three having been taught by Ignitus how to use it she growled and rushed into the water trying to force her way through the water only to give up get thrown up and be on her back gasping for air.

Meanwhile Spyro couldn't sleep he rolled over to his side then onto his back but couldn't get comfortable he heard a huff and realized that Koryu was having the same problem.

"Can't sleep?" Spyro asked.

"No I'm worried about my sister." He replied,

"Since she's not coming with us?" he asked

"No I'm just hoping she's getting sleep." Koryu stated, "She'll be coming." he added,

"What makes you so sure?" Spyro asked,

"I know my sister even if she does give up something will make her try again instantly and if she really wants to get it done she'll stop at nothing that's a lot of what gets her into trouble." Koryu added nostalgically.

"Mind you I'm usually the one who can help her think straight in a way I balance that out." He muttered.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Solria screamed as she hit the floor again and growled slamming her paw into the ground she glared at the water,

"STUPID COURSE!" she yelled letting fire loose from her mouth it passed right over as the three tiles as the ones at the end and beginning shot up water.

She noticed this and sat for a moment watching the water two then three over and over.

"_It's in a pattern." _She thought she took her place at the beginning of the line at this point Ignitus having heard the sound of the statue go down watched as Solria waited patiently on the beginning when the first two went down she stood and waited for the three to go she then ran over the three but missed getting to the end and was shot up and into the ground once more.

She growled shaking the water off her she hated that she couldn't get her wings to work in time for the fall that would make things a lot less painfull.

"_That pattern thing almost worked I just need to be faster." _She thought as she got back up and waited she backed up a little and flapped her wings making sure they were dry and ran as the end ones went up to give herself more time she took off gliding as she flew over all three and flapped in the air over the final tile she rushed down as the water began to lower missing the rise in the middle and completing the course.

"YES!" she stated to the heavens.

"For the record when the statue goes down the noise can be heard throughout the temple." She turned to see Ignitus.

"Nice work young Dragon." He replied,

"What was the point of all this the course isn't impossible if you use the pattern but it's still pretty hard." She replied muttering the last part.

"You lacked forethought and a sense of reason in Dante's Freezer the point of this was to teach you to use your mind and take note of your surroundings a mind is a terrible thing to waste Solria and if used with might it can be incredibly useful."

She nodded, "So I just have to not rush off into danger I'll try but I won't make any promises." She replied sheepishly.

Ignitus nodded she fell asleep right then and there he smiled then frowned thinking of his own childhood and the mate he had lost.

The next morning Ignitus gathered them around Solria gave the two boys a grin when they saw her.

"Spyro, Cyril the ice guardian was taken to Tall Plains you, Solria, Koryu and Sparx must venture there to rescue him." Ignitus instructed.

"Yes sir." The three Dragons stated together,

"But if we see danger we should run right?" Sparx asked.

"There are times when all of us must stand up to danger young Sparx." Ignitus replied.

"Maybe next month, next summer, how bout next year?" Sparx asked,

"We wait for you the war will be over." Koryu muttered,

"Just go now!" Ignitus stated stopping the argument before it started,

"Yes Sir!" the three Dragons stated taking off into the sky.

"Solria listen I wanted to talk to you-"

"We can't go back now we need to finish this." Solria stated,

"How did-"

"We're twins plus I was thinking the same thing not too long ago but Raiciel he'll follow us and destroy the village and kill everyone in it." Solria warned.

Koryu nodded in understanding as they flew towards warmer waters.

* * *

_**I knew this would be a short chapter but I didn't think it be less than two thousand words I definitely know for sure that the chapters in Fire and Ice are much shorter than that of my Kingdom Hearts stories any who **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. VI- Keep an open mind!

_**Alright and now off to Tall plains to rescue Cyril special thanks to Sapphiresirenskies27 for reviewing alerting and favoriting this story!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

VI-Keep an open mind!

"_Tall plains, was once home to a proud ancient race called the Atlawa." Ignitus told them seeing them off._

"_Oh bless you." _

"_Sparx" Spyro scolded._

"_You were saying Ignitus?" Koryu asked after the Fire Gaurdian had also cast the little bug a glare,_

"_The Atlawa were people in tune with the rhythm of the seasons focused on their relationships to their crops their surroundings their gods, but they've been driven underground by Cynder and her forces who have taken over the tribe shrine."_

"_What do they want with that?" Solria asked._

"_I can't say for sure but I sense that is where Raiciel and Cynder are keeping Cyril trying to power another Crystal find him before they succeed!" Ignitus warned,_

The memory of his message burned into their minds as they arrived on a tall grassy column which was a hop skip and a jump away from the forest.

"So I'm guessing the shrine is, through that Jungle?" Solria asked.

"Eyup, oh it's never easy." Sparx muttered,

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Spyro replied as he headed forward.

"Oh so now your spouting wisdom hero boy?" Sparx asked.

Spyro snickered, "Come on." He muttered as they continued they made it to the edge of the forest where an ape saw them and ran off Solria twitched a little.

"_Must….resist urge…..to chase monkey!" _She growled in her thoughts underneath her scales were getting itchy _"maybe if I do it slowly." _Solria then rushed into the cave and slowly made her way inside after waiting for Spyro and Koryu.

"You're acting a bit more patient today." Koryu noted,

"Yeah don't get used to it but I am gonna try to not run into an ambush." She replied Spyro poked his head around the corner and saw the Apes waiting for them they had red and blue fur wearing a tribal getup.

"Good thing too because it looks like they're gonna ambush us." He noted,

"Oh it's never easy." Sparx muttered the group then sprang into action Solria pounced on the ape that had run off she grabbed it by the foot and spun it around before hurling it into a nearby ape then torching it.

Spyro used his new electric twister to knock several foes back he then launched an electro orb to send them flying where they were frozen mid-air by Koryu and shattered when hitting the ground.

Solria had rushed ahead and stopped when she saw a strange looking switch in the ground.

"Hey guys check this out." She stated.

"What is it?" Spyro asked,

"Hey remember one of those stone blocks we saw it looks like we need to go higher up to get to the shrine so we need to activate them they're probably how the Atlawa get up there." Koryu theorized.

"Sounds about right," Solria replied tail slamming the switch they then heard something rise and the group proceeded to follow the path they could.

They were just about to continue moving forward when they saw what looked like anthro-Llamas one had been carried away in a cage while the other tried to break out of his own.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Spyro muttered,

"Don't tell me." Sparx muttered,

"Yup we've gotta help them." Solria replied as she and Koryu knocked a few of the apes off the cliff while Spyro used his electric stream to send the rest of them off the Cliffside.

One more had dropped down from the top of the cage where Spyro knocked it into the cave killing it and breaking the cage open.

"Watch it will ya!" the Llama snapped.

"I was just trying to help!" Spyro replied defensively.

"Well the Atlawa and Kane need no help!" he spat.

"Oh just about to spring into action huh?" Spyro asked sarcastically.

"Forget this guy Spyro, come on!" Sparx stated as they all glared at the Atlawa.

"What did they want with you anyway?" Koryu asked,

"It's none of your beeswax now move I've got a tribe to save." Kane growled heading deeper into the jungle.

"Oh you're welcome!" Solria mocked replied as they went back and found the remaining two switches.

They climbed to a higher level and soon found they had to activate switches again this time for a log bridge that was precariously perched on a rock.

"Okay we're gonna have to do this one at a time and time getting up there right." Spyro muttered,

"Right if the Log isn't high enough to get us up there even double jumping won't work." Koryu added.

"This won't be easy." Solria muttered. "I'll go first." She decided getting who would have the most difficultly out of the way Sparx who was already on the other side watched as she just managed to pull herself up on the ledge.

Spyro followed then Koryu who landed gracefully they continued until a large stone golem appeared.

"ROCK CUBE ALIVE" Solria and Sparx yelped together.

The group scattered when it tried to squish them with its fist Solria let loose a firewing on it flapping a rain of wind on it while Spyro zapped it with an electric sphere that seemed to do the most damage and Koryu finished it with an ice stream the three then shattered it with their horns.

"I knew it!" Koryu stated when he saw a black crystal and crushed it with his foot.

"Knew what?" Spyro asked,

"These rocks were brought to life by the dark master. If he taught the apes how to artificially harness their power then he probably taught them how to make evil crystals." Koryu replied.

"Why?" Sparx asked,

"So they could basically make soldiers out of nothing of course." Koryu stated,

"Why?" Sparx asked again,

"So they won't have to worry about running out of apes." Koryu replied,

"Why?" Sparx asked,

"Because we've probably killed a good sliver of his forces and some have probably accidently killed themselves." Koryu stated his tail twitching unaware that Solria had cringed a little on the word 'killed'

"Why?" Sparx asked,

"Because their idiots" Koryu spat hotly getting impatient now.

"Why?"

"WHY, WHY, WHY, I'VE GOT A WHY FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE GLOWING GNAT WHY ARE YOU ASKING SUCH OBVIOUS QUESTIONS?!" Koryu yelled.

"_Kaboom_" Spyro thought as Koryu took a deep breath and Sparx hid behind the purple Dragon.

"Are you sure they weren't something else?" Solria asked once he had cooled off.

"Nope" Koryu replied moving forward with renewed composure.

They came out to a large open space where two long rickety bridges awaited them.

"Oh those look sturdy." Solria muttered sarcastically.

"Oh it's never easy." Sparx muttered, as they crossed they didn't like the idea of being on the bridges but they weren't that worried.

A: they could fly and be able to save themselves if anything went wrong.

B: the bridges looked fairly new if not in good condition.

And C: it wasn't that windy out.

The last bridge had been broken forcing the three to glide down and land going into a building like cave.

"Have you noticed that the blocks have faces on them?" Solria asked.

"Yes I have some are frowny, some are happy and some look angry." Sparx stated,

"What about them, Solria?" Spyro asked,

"Well Ignitus said that the Atlawa focused on their relationship to their gods among other things and Cydner's forces have probably ticked them off the Gods I mean you don't think we'll run into one do you?"

"Oh now you bring that up you couldn't have brought that up when I had a chance to back out?" Sparx complained.

"Relax there's no such thing they're just entities the Atlawa made up to explain stuff." Koryu stated as he moved on ahead.

"Not everything is either fact or fiction Koryu." Spyro pointed out,

"Well that's not what I think come on let's find Cyril." Koryu replied,

"Ignore him he can be narrow minded and I mean you can't even stick a speck of dust through narrow minded." Solria told Spyro.

"I heard that." Koryu warned.

"I know." Solria cheerfully replied.

They entered an area where they were trapped by an earthy force field they first had to fight off some giant rolly-polly bugs which Solria hated.

Then came several groups of apes which after some difficulty they fought off, "There aren't many spirit gems around what do we do?" Solria asked.

"The Pots" Spyro stated attacking one.

"Spyro there won't-"in a shattering in the midst of clay were precious spirit gems much to Koryu's surprise.

"I love pots!" Solria stated as she and her brother absorbed the ones from the pots they had crushed them came the ape leader who had put up a force field Solria and Koryu distracted him while Spyro used his own flame wing to burn him he then impaled him with his horns and sent him flying killing him and making him turn into soul gems.

They came across a red and blue dread wing with yellow wings Spyro hit it with an electro orb while Solria and Koryu hit it in mid-air with their elements.

This effectively killed it and made the rider ape run off.

They eventually came to a large golden field off wheat that had a river running through it what they saw was that the river was hooked up to a water system of sorts probably to help collect water from crops.

"Now what we can't jump that high." Solria stated.

"We're gonna have to use the water wheels to move ahead." Spyro replied.

"Oh it's never easy!" Sparx complained.

"Do you find a catch phrase of the day to repeat over and over?" Koryu asked annoyed with it being the fourth time he said it then there was the 'why' fest not too long ago.

Koryu sighed and took a deep breath once more, "Let's spilt up we'll find the switches faster they're maybe one or more just let an element go up to tell the rest of us where you are when you see a wheel moving." Koryu stated,

"Good idea." Spyro stated as they split up Solria had found one near the edge of the cliff on the left hand side.

Koryu's wasn't too far from him he decided to watch the water wheel for any change Spyro hit one and as he did Koryu tilted his head up and let loose an ice stream to alert the other two Dragons.

Soon using the water wheel's they climbed the next level Spyro's electric cannon and Solria's fire bombs made quick work of the earth cannons up there they then repeated the process on the lower level and activated the water wheel this time it was Solria who let loose fire to tell that the wheel was moving.

On the third and final level the group took out the earth cannons Solria found her switch but heard like a bird like screech mixed with a cow's moo it was the giant pill bugs.

"AAHH!" she screamed letting fire bombs loose and ramming them as hard as she could air meleeing them off the edge where they turned into spirit gems. She didn't mind flying bugs like Sparx however crawly bugs like beetles and Centipede or millipedes especially the latters no thank you.

She activated the switch right when she did she saw electricity hit the air it was Spyro who decided to go against using his own Ice or fire breaths just because he could and Solria and Koryu used them respectively.

The door above them had also opened and the three walked through the door the river was shallow it was another building like doorway with three rock soilders which were killed Solria making sure no strand of dark crystal was in the water.

They went through a bit more they eventually got to a waterfall where they saw Kane battling a couple more rock golems that had backed him into a corner.

"KANE!" the three dragons shouted together the Atlawa chief was pushed off the edge and sent into the river knocked unconscious as he did Apes appeared.

"I'll hold them off, help Kane!" Koryu growled as he used his ice breath to attack them and sent a couple into the wall.

Spyro seemed to be mesmerized at the water however he didn't react to the fact that Kane was drifting to his death.

"What are you waiting for?!" Solria snapped.

"Yeah I know the guys an ingrate but you gotta do something and fast!" Sparx stated Spyro then let loose an ice stream it froze the water Koryu killed the last ape just as Kane woke up at the edge of the waterfall which was a long way down.

"Dude you are getting weirder by the second." Sparx stated Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Looks like the rock duo came for a fight!" Solria stated suddenly the two rock guardians that had attacked Kane were now closing in on the three young Dragons.

"Let's move!" Spyro shouted running as they dodged the attack's Spyro's Electric orb sent them flying into the river which Solria after making sure Kane was up and gone thawed out with her fire breath and sent them over the water fall.

"Where's Kane?" Spyro asked,

"He left probably to find where the apes took his tribe." Solria replied,

"Then we'd better move before he ends up dead." Koryu added the group made their way further coming to another ambush that had some wheat in the area the three ducked and weaved using elements to gain an upper hand against the apes.

Sorlia sent a fire wing burning an ape when she saw the ape burn her thoughts and actions froze.

"_They would've killed me."_

"_Oh poor little girl come on you know that's no excuse." _

Sorlia froze she couldn't move or think she was killing even when Raiciel had called her out for it she still kept doing it.

"Solria" Koryu yelled slamming his horns into the apes and finishing off the battle, Spyro nodded and went on a head a little enough that Solria and Koryu would find him but he was out of ear shot.

"I…Killed them." Solria stated her blue eyes welling with tears.

"They would've killed us!" Koryu stated,

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" she stated angrily,

"Solria, we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into but we went with it anyway and we said-"

"Well I should've thought things through we're no better than them!" Solria stated,

"I think we are its in self-defense, Solria all we're here for is getting Cyril out of here." Koryu stated,

Solria scoffed, "I knew you wouldn't understand." She muttered hotly,

"If you think I'm lousy to talk to for the subject then talk to Ignitus when we get back but for now we have to help Spyro and Cyril." Koryu replied,

Solria took a deep breath as narrow minded as it was he was right she took a deep breath and composed herself the twins eventually met up with Spyro and it was as if the moment hadn't passed.

They had to fight off some apes while dodging a large swinging log other than that the trip was uneventful they did take interest in a rock like tower however.

"Natural architecture, it'll never last." Sparx joked as they continued towards a large area with stone like hills and blocks.

Soon they came across Kane fighting off some apes. "You again why don't you get out of here and leave me in peace I'm the boss here nobody else!" he snapped.

"Boss of what" Sparx asked sarcastically only to get shushed by Spyro.

"You're all alone?" Koryu asked,

"Only till I kick these bums out which reminds me I can't stand around talking to baby dragons and mosquitos." Kane grouchily replied,

"Hey whoa, whoa who are you calling a mosquito?!" Sparx snapped,

"Besides it's not safe for you here." Kane added ignoring Sparx.

"Oh concerned for our welfare now?" Solira snorted with an arched eye brow.

"No need we can take care of ourselves anyway we need to get to the shrine." Spyro added,

Kane merely turned away, "You'll never make it." he muttered knocking an ape off the cliff.

The group dispatched the cannons around it seemed that Kane had done a decent job of clearing out the area the group saw from a distance that the way forward was blocked.

"Now what" Sparx asked,

"I don't know." Solria muttered Koryu shook his head and saw something off in a corner it looked like an indent for a ball.

"Hey check that out." Koryu muttered.

Solria looked at the switch and saw it they then heard the sound of doors opening.

"I found a couple of switches." He stated they then glided down to see that both doors were open to reveal a bunch of stone balls.

"And now we know what goes in those holes." Koryu muttered, "How much you wanna bet they open the door?" he added.

"A million dollars" Sparx stated excitedly,

"I was only kidding let's get that gate down." Koryu replied.

"Well I was kidding too!" Sparx stated as they went to work.

Spyro took one to a corner while Solria and Koryu each took one to a corner Koryu then put the final one in place the gate was down and they were able to proceed.

They found Kane on the other side. "The Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder's forces arrived he is_** not**_ happy!" he stated firmly.

"Told ya" Solria said simply.

"So is _**anyone**_ fun around here?" Sparx asked in disbelief of Kane's attitude.

"You can't possibly face the god of the shrine alone!" Kane once again ignoring Sparx stated,

"Not all of us are loners Kane I'm not going alone." Spyro replied as the three young dragons went through the door. "And maybe someday you'll learn that two heads are better than one." Spyro added with vigor "Even if they are pinheads." He finished a little jokingly.

"Yeah wait, what?!" Sparx asked confused.

The path then lead the four man band to a large floating boat, which Koryu took note of right away.

"No way" Koryu stated.

"Brace yourselves." Solria warned,

"For what" Sparx asked.

"There's no way this boat is here it defies the laws of physics it has no wings, no engine it's just floating there!" Koryu stated which lead into a tangent about the flying boat.

"If it defies logic he won't believe it." Solria told them she then pushed him on the boat while Spyro and Sparx followed on at this point Koryu had stopped ranting,

"So what about Bianca's magic?" Solria asked,

"That's different, the spells make whatever the caster want's to happen assuming they've mastered their skills, the only explanation for this boat is that it's enchanted." Koryu stated,

"Enchanted or not, I don't like the looks of thing." Spyro replied as the boat had just departed,

"Oh now you tell us." Sparx muttered.

Screeching was suddenly heard apes appeared from the bottom of the boat the group wordlessly decided unanimously that it would be a waste of energy to try and fight one at a time they eventually weathered through the forces by knocking them off the boat Spyro using his electric stream to do so.

Eventually the boat docked and the group got off it, "Well that was fun." Sparx muttered sarcastically.

The Dragons wordlessly broke pots to restore their strength from the spirit gems within they moved forward dodging one final set of swinging logs they saw a bridge that lead to a lone island as they arrived they saw Kane emerge from the bushes.

"Well look who arrived at the same time as us, the Atlawa chief who said we'd never make it this far." Solria stated mockingly.

Kane merely glared but huffed, "I have to admit but you've done better then I've thought possible."

"Oh ho, saying that had to hurt" Koryu stated with a grin on his face.

"More than you can imagine." Kane muttered in a tone.

"Anyway there are some things you should know about the shrine before you enter." Before Kane could continue a roar was heard flying through the sky was a large black dragoness with magenta red wings and a matching underbelly and silver jewelry on her legs tail and neck.

"Is that-"Solria, asked in sheer fear.

"Uh huh" Koryu muttered staring.

The five gaped as the Dragoness flew over them and away from the shrine why she didn't do anything about them they didn't know but she passed a dragoness who not only looked it but gave off the aura of everything Ignitus described Cynder the terror of the skies!

"…And I think we're done here." Sparx muttered his face frozen in a gaping position.

"Not before we rescue Cyril." Spyro stated,

"Right." The twins agreed.

Kane continued what he was saying, "The Atlawa Shrine has been desecrated!" Kane stated with disgust. "And the God of the shrine has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived." He added.

"Yeah he's not happy you told us." Solria replied,

"Yes I want to make absolutely sure it's in your heads if you can subdue his anger the balance will be restored and my people can come home." Kane finished,

"That's fine but we came to rescue Cyril." Spyro replied,

"Well Ignitus did say that Cynder's forces took over the shrine chances are we'll have to fight this god before we can do that." Solria pointed out.

"She is correct you must go through the God of the shrine to free him." Kane agreed.

"Knew you were gonna say that" Sparx stated seeing it coming.

The group crossed the bridge and up the stone steps, "Are we sure this shrine god even exists?" Koryu asked,

"Koryu just go with it." Solria stated as they saw a blue Dragon with snow to frozen white wings with purple membranes a light frosted shade in comparison to the frozen dark purple of his underbelly and the crystal like shoulder armor. He had an icy blue body he was in chains but didn't have a muzzle unlike Volteer.

"Careful remember last time." Spyro warned,

"Yeah but Cynder left and I don't see Raiciel or any Ice Kings around here" Sparx replied.

"Right" Koryu replied jumping down and walking towards the Ice dragon.

"Hey!" Solria yelled out as she did a large stone that had been in front of Cyril came to life Koryu ran as the thing tried to crush him.

"When will I learn; when things look good, head for the hills!" Sparx moaned.

"Forgot about the unappeased shrine god didn't you or did you think he was a fake?" Solria asked.

"Alright, alright, I believe and just in time to risk being turned into dragon jam." Koryu whined.

The three dragons charged in as the stone sentinel's arm landed a rocket punch on the ground where they were Spyro and Solria hit it with a comet dash which seemed to do some decent damage.

Koryu then let loose an ice stream which succeeded in slowing the shrine god down.

Spyro and Solria landed a few combos and a few fire bombs hitting the monster it tried to spin while overheated however Koryu let loose an ice stream managing to slow it down.

"It doesn't seem to like fire very much." Spyro pointed out,

"Yeah and my Ice breath slows it down every time I use it after you two over heat it." Koryu added.

"Right so we're coming up with a plan then?" Solria asked,

"Just one" Spyro replied as they dodged another hit trying to keep it from crushing them.

Solria hit it with a fire wall that not only blocked its attack but did heavy damage with Spyro hitting it with a comet Dash then several fire bombs.

Koryu let loose more ice but ran out of breath it wasn't enough to stop or halt the sentinel's movements but it did slow him down he ran off to avoid being crushed as Spyro used an electric orb to stun him the monster who was significantly defeated in response it crawled back underground.

Soon after Sparx handed them the keys Cyril was freed and the Atlawa appeared bowing at them with Kane smiling. "You have subdued the god of the shrine, restored balance to the seasons, the land, our world, the Atlawas want to worship you now."

"Worship, now that's what I'm talking about I never got the respect I deserve the praise that should be mine." Sparx stated basking in the glory.

Solria on the other hand didn't know what to make of the treatment as a beaded necklace and bracers was placed on her, "Ummm thanks."

"This is different." Koryu muttered not used to the treatment.

She turned to Koryu who now had matching bracers and a crown Spyro had these two but had purple gems in them.

"That's really nice Kane but we have to get back to our home figure out how to stop Cynder and Raiciel for good." Spyro stated,

"My dear Atlawa's I am the mighty Sparx scourge of the despots."

"What's a despot?" Solria asked Koryu who went to answer but was cut off,

"Yes, yes of course old boy we'd love nothing more than to be part of your primitive barbaric society but duty calls, duty calls." Cyril stated.

"I am the mighty Spar-"

"That includes you despot boy." Solria called to Sparx .

"Whatever." He muttered not happy with leaving.

"If you must you must, but know that you are now part of the Atlawa tribe one of us." Kane stated,

"Thanks Kane." Spyro replied as the three Dragons took off headed back for the temple.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Raiciel landed on the platform above the temple he looked around. "Good Cynder's not back from getting the second Crystal yet." He muttered.

He entered the room and looked around placing a paw on the horn a statue that depicted her he pulled it down and it revealed a secret passage way.

The Door shut behind him as he slithered down and glanced around his tattoos lit brightly being his only light bathing it until something responded now covered in a dark purple light he grinned maliciously.

"Sorry Cynder, but your days are numbered, only one can stand by our master's side." He muttered looking at a dark Crystal ready to be filled when the time came.

* * *

_**So it looks like Raiciel is planning to betray Cynder will he succeed, you'll find out later but it's back to the temple to harness the power of Ice**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. VII- Relying on fault

_**Well I know one of my readers have been waiting for this after this chapter Koryu will finally be on level with Solria and Spyro…well as level as you can be with the purple Dragon **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

VII- Relying on fault

Cyril had been told about all that had happened in his absent he seemed happy that Koryu had survived and was breathing ice however the same couldn't be said about listening to Volteer.

"Yes, yes Volteer I see months of torturous captivity have done nothing to stop that electric tongue of your from incessantly wagging." Cyril muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh but it's just so exciting, enchanting, enthralling, thrilling um mm!" Volteer stated happily.

"Alright no more thesaurus, for you pal." Sparx muttered.

"We should get you a thesaurus Sparx that way you can you can understand what Volteer is saying." Solria chirped.

"What and make my brain explode?!" the little Dragonfly stated.

"Aw come on Sparx learning won't do that." Koryu cheerfully assured.

"And you know this how chief?" Sparx muttered.

"ALL OF YOU _**PLEASE BE QUIET!**_ It's certainly encouraging that Spyro and his friends have managed to free two of you to allow this reunion but haven't we forgotten someone?" Ignitus stated hinting not to celebrate just yet.

"Yes, yes of course, Terrador!" Cyril stated.

"Precisely now how to proceed" Ignitus replied.

"I believe I can help Ignitus." Cyril offered turning to Koryu and Spyro. "Well young chaps since you've learned a few things about ice in Crystal caves and Tall plains I suggest we adjourn to the training room so that I can teach you some more the legacy of the great Ice dragons of yore _**my**_ ancestors who come from the best of the best of this somewhat-"

"UHHHGG BORED!" Solria loudly groaned but instantly knew what she had done and went into a toad bowing position "_Gasp_ I'm sorry Cyril!" she muttered.

The Ice Dragon merely glared and turned to his two students, "Shall we?" he asked leaving with them.

"Sorry it's an old habit I thought I finally kicked." Solria told the remaining guardians.

"As rude as it was young Dragoness I'm glad you spoke up, Cyril's pomposity, arrogance and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme." Volteer replied.

In the training room which Solria watched through a crack in the door in order to avoid Cyril for a while since she cut him off when he was talking,

"Sure fire and electricity are nice sidelights." Cyril instructed.

"_Fire a side light?" _Solria thought her tail twitching and suddenly feeling less guilty.

"But now young dragons you will learn the secrets of ice a power truly worthy of the elite!" Cyril stated as they got to work.

Spyro and Koryu worked on their ice element they chased dummies and froze them with their ice breath then they learned how to do and Ice spikes attack which slowed foes and allowed them to attack quickly.

Next came something that was similar to the fire bomb the polar bomb which went farther the longer it charged they practiced using it behind an ice barrier shooting targets in a line trying to increase the distance each time it sort of reminded Solria of the Fire bomb training she and Spyro did.

Then there was Ice tail a move that would clear out any crowd by freezing them and sending them into the air where they were instantly air meleed.

Last was the most difficult move called snow storm it required Spyro and Koryu to spin around and round while releasing ice shards that struck foes they could even move around when using the move.

It took them about a half hour to finally get it down Cyril finally went on to the next move the Ice fury the two absorbed enough purple crystals from the small foes and were able to pull off move after some focus.

Solria shook her head and fell back from the door when she got a face full of ice. Shaking her head she watched as snow swirled around the now rising statue.

"You have harnessed the element of Ice something few can boast with its help rescuing Terrador should be a certainty." Cyril told them as the statue finished Solria moved from the door and pretended to be sleeping as the Ice Guardian passed.

She 'woke up' when Spyro and Koryu passed.

"So you enjoy the show?" Koryu asked,

"Yeah you guys were great, but where do you think Terrador is and what element he wields?" Solria asked.

"We won't know till Ignitus sees him in the pool of visions." Spyro replied.

"Right" Koryu agreed as the two boys left however Solria lagged behind she sat down pondering Raiciel's words.

She sat for what felt like eternally, before Ignitus finally walked in.

"Am I like them?" she asked catching the attention of the Fire Guardian.

"Raiciel and Cynder." She muttered "I've killed the apes in her army and several other creatures, frogweeds, the ghouls in Dante's Freezer." She stated tears threating to fall.

"Killing is a horrible thing, but rest assured young dragon you are nothing like them." Ignitus assured.

"How am I not, I'm defending myself but Raiciel said that was no excuse" She replied trailing off.

"True you are fighting in self-defense but there is more as I told Koryu and Spyro." Ignitus replied.

"They came to you about this first?" she asked.

Ignitus nodded, "After the events of Dante's freezer, I'm surprised you weren't right behind them, as I was saying you are fighting in self-defense, but there is more and I think you know what." Ignitus stated.

Solria thought about Bianca and her parents sure they weren't her real family no they were maybe she'd track down her biological parents someday but they were the ones she loved, they took care of her put up with her antics loved her just as Koryu did someone had threatened them.

"I'm fighting to protect my family!" she stated letting a fire grow and burn within her.

"Ignitus thank you." She replied leaving and going out to the balcony to see the stars.

"Something on your mind" Spyro asked.

"Nothing I didn't take care of, I wish I had known you guys had talked to Ignitus a couple nights before though, it would've saved me a lot of grief." She muttered.

"I'm surprised Koryu didn't tell you." Spyro replied.

"I'm not, he probably figured I do it today, sorry he annoyed with the whole it's not real thing."

"It gets on your nerves?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, he's always got to be right about everything and everything has to have a reason for being so but in a way I rely on that, it helps me see what's, what and he was right I am fighting in self-defense and he wasn't the right person to talk to about how I felt about it."

"Ignitus was perfect though." Spyro pointed out.

"Yes he was I think me and my brother balance each other." Solria stated curling up under the stars to go to sleep as Spyro left it was a warm night in the summer and it reminded her of the nights were she, Koryu and Bianca went outside to sleep.

"_When we've rescued the final guardian, I'll ask Ignitus if he can see them, they must be worried, I'm sorry mom, dad, Bianca." _

**FAI FAI FAI**

"So what are you saying exactly Ignitus?" Cyril asked as the sun rose in the sky with everyone gathered around the pool of visions.

"Yes your hypothesis is intriguing, but perplexing to the extreme." Volteer added.

"Huh?" Sparx asked.

"He said he doesn't know what Ignitus is talking about." Spyro explained.

"Dude I never know what he's saying." Sparx replied.

"We do." Koryu chirped.

"What I am saying is, is that Cynder and Raiciel are harnessing our power, trying to open a portal that must never be opened." Ignitus stated gravely.

"Why what's behind this portal?" Spyro asked,

"That doesn't concern you young dragons, what does concern you is getting to Munitions Forge and freeing Terrador before they can create another crystal from his power." Ignitus stated.

"And before the volcano, BOOOMFF blows its-"Volteer started before Ignitus cut him off.

"That's enough Volteer there's plenty of time, plenty of time." He stated in a way that sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

"Plenty of time, what we need more time for horrible things to happen to us" Sparx asked in slight horror then sighed, "Oh why didn't we stay in Tall plains, I'm such a big deal there!"

"You never told me what a despot was." Solria said to Koryu,

"Quit complaining Sparx maybe there's a tribe on Munitions Forge you can save." Spyro told him as they left.

"Yeah but there's always something special about the first tribe you save ya know." Sparx replied nostalgically though the feat was only yesterday.

* * *

_**Cool fast update then again it is between levels so it's off to Munitions Forge to rescue Terrador while racing against the clock…then it's off to Karaoke **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. VIII- Why we hate trains

_**Alright here we are a race against time Spyro and Co. versus Boyzitbig enjoy**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

VIII- Why we hate trains

"_Munitions' forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey the locals who live underground have been forced to mine the metals that are used to forge the Dark army's weapons." Ignitus explained._

"_What are the locals called?" Spyro asked._

"_They're called Manweersmalls." Ignitus replied._

"_Right….do I need to write that down?" Sparx asked getting a glazed look from the two._

"_Boy-zit-big and Man-were-smalls I'm sensing a pattern." Koryu added. "Aren't they relatives of the moles?" _

"_Yeah they're the ones that have bad eyesight and are more rat like they're also smaller hence the name." Solria replied proudly remembering what their dad told them._

"_Sorry Ignitus." The twins replied when they realized what they did via a slight glare from Ignitus._

"_As I was saying rumor has it that Cynder and Raiciel are holding Terrador somewhere in the mines we know that they're using him to power another crystal, free him before they get the chance." _This was the conversation that Ignitus and the four had, little did they know for some time it would be the last….

**FAI FAI FAI**

The little four man band stood on the beach at the beginning of the island staring up at the great volcano.

"Boy is it big!" Sparx stated.

"Boy it's big but no time for sightseeing guys." Spyro replied,

"Right time to get serious let's go!" Koryu replied as the three headed off.

"We need to hurry before the volcano blows Sparx." Solria told him as he let out a groan.

"Uhhhhg not again!" Sparx moaned as he flew after them.

"Looks like the way in, is through that tunnel on the tracks." Spyro mused as several apes appeared like the other areas they were different from the last set they had purple armor that looked light weight yet formidable their fur was also a bright fire orange.

"And look who came to welcome us." Solria muttered as they fought them off Koryu used his snowstorm to freeze them while Spyro used an electric twister to ram into them finishing them off.

The group climbed up the rail and into the tunnel where a loud buzzing was heard.

"Uhh guys." Sparx stated looking up.

Beginning their descent to eat the young dragons were a bunch of fire beetles Koryu freezed them with an ice stream Solria attacked them killing as many as she could any leftover Spyro had zapped with his electro sphere.

The group continued out of the tunnel and into an area with a few pools of lava there was a crane that had been broken and was now going back and forth at a dangerous speed as they had entered the area they were ambushed with the apes jumping out of the ground.

Solria dodged a blow from the one that was using a magically enhanced hammer to call up a fire wall and send a fire shock wave at them she rammed into him with a comet dash before knocking him into the air and sending him into several of his comrades knocking them out.

An electric arc from Spyro electrocuted the smaller ones finishing them and trapped the big one where a combined air melee from Koryu and Spyro finished him they absorbed the spirit gems that were once the apes they continued down the path.

"I see….fire light." Solria muttered.

"It's a volcano of doom; of course there's fire liquid or gas?" Sparx joked.

"No I mean like a candle." Solria stated when they got closer they saw an old looking Manweersmall with a long white mustache and goatee he had a candle on his hat that was tied with a red strip of cloth holding a cane.

As Solria had described he was a bit rat and mole and it looked like he couldn't see very well then there was that one major trait.

"Man he's small." The twins muttered to Sparx and Spyro.

"Man he is small." Spyro muttered to Sparx. Though they were quiet they were still heard as he jumped around.

"What's that, who's there?!" he stated.

"Uhh it's me Spyro."

"Solria and her brother Koryu"

"Sup." Koryu replied.

"Last and most important the former god of Tall plains Sparx" he added.

"We're all the former gods." Solria replied.

"Yeah well you guys didn't want your new job so there." Sparx replied sticking his tongue out.

"Well, Gods or not none of you carry the stench of Cynder's beasts so ya must be friends."

"We are who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I'm Mole-Yair; leader of the Manweersmalls but I'm not much of a leader anymore." He replied sighing a little on the last part.

"Where are the others?" Koryu asked.

"Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder and Raiciel are holed up in caves scared out of their little wits waiting for Boyzitbig to blow." Mole-yair replied.

Solria's tail had twitched at this Ignitus made it sound like no one other than her; Spyro, Koryu, Sparx, the Guardians and possibly Cynder knew what his name was she was broken out of her thoughts by a large tremor.

"Which shouldn't be very long" Koryu muttered.

"Indeed if you all can help me free them perhaps there's something I could do for you in return?" Mole-Yair asked.

"I don't know we're here to rescue a big friend of ours." Spyro replied.

"Is he a mighty Dragon?" Mole-Yair asked.

"Yes, why" Solria asked.

"Because I know where he is being held past the labor camp where my own brother Exhumor toils away we can help each other!" Mole-Yair stated excitedly.

"Okay which way should we go what should we do?" Spyro asked.

"Oh it's simple enough, but we have to hurry Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the second we need to clear these caves before we can help your friend." Mole-Yair explained.

"Alright let's do it." Spyro replied.

"What so you're all asking him for directions? Talk about the blind, leading the blind!" Sparx stated.

"Forget him Mole-Yair we're in." Solria replied as they headed down into the surprisingly brightly lit tunnels Koryu muttered something about the bright light not being good for the Manweersmall's eyes.

"Let's split up." Spyro replied.

"Good idea we'll cover more ground." Koryu replied as the three of them each took a tunnel Spyro had proceed down a tunnel he and Sparx needed to break the door down for he took out the apes guarding the Manweersmalls that were trembling in fear.

He took out the Crystal that powered the magic chain that held them together there were a couple more he took out before he felt a blow of cold wind it was Koryu who had just used a snow storm to take out the apes along with the spirit gems used to hold the chain on the Manweersmalls.

"You free your side?" Koryu asked.

"Free as birds chief." Sparx replied as Spyro nodded.

"Where's Solria?" Spyro asked.

"Right here" She called as she ran up to them they freed the group that were in the tunnel ahead of them with those freed Mole-Yair jumped for joy.

"You did it, you did it! Oh a thousand thank yous!" he stated kissing Spyro who squirmed away from twins snickered at this,

"It was nothing." Spyro replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem, pal" Sparx added.

"Well you've done your part now I'll do mine your friend is being held in the deepest pits of the volcano past the labor camp where by brother Exhumor is find him and tell him were friends he'll tell you how to proceed." Mole-Yair explained.

"And how will we know _Exhumor_?" Spyro asked trying to match the name with an accent.

"Yeah all you Man-we-are-smalls look the same to me." Sparx added.

Mole-Yair laughed "Oh you'll know him trust me he is the most cantankerous hardnosed Manweersmall around whatever you do don't get on his bad side!" Mole-Yair warned

"A sibling with an attitude and temper that sounds familiar." Koryu joked getting a snort from Solria who looked away from him snobbishly and playfully.

Mole-Yair broke the rock blocking their way and the group continued towards the next area which had lava pools with rails probably to keep the soldiers from falling in Solria sent a fire bomb onto one of the towers making it fall into the lava pool then knocked over a lava pump with a face on it.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"I'm wrecking the machinery as I go along that way they can't forge more weapons." Solria replied.

"Good idea." Koryu replied freezing up a metal pump that was now stiff.

They continued and saw some Magma worms which Sparx flew high up above, "Man those things are ugly."

"I've got 'em!" Koryu stated freezing them solid killing them as they exploded into spirit gems.

The next area was an ambush as the group had come to suspect the leader ape had set up a fire wall to prevent this Solria had broken their formation by hitting a nearby lava pump with a fire ball allowing Spyro to use a flame wing on them Koryu used his ice tail he hadn't meant to give them a lava bath but that's where they landed.

"We need to take out the leader he keeps calling replacements!" Koryu yelled Spyro was on it unleashing an electric fury that took out the mining equipment and the leader which subsequently took out the fire wall.

There was static everywhere as Sparx, Koryu and Solria poked their heads out.

"Anybody else feel tingly?" Sparx asked.

"I think it's in your head or it could be the static." Koryu replied as they continued forward they came to a cliff like area with a few more apes there were a couple of rotating train tracks and a large black and yellow scorpion.

"I'll never understand why they named these things Buffalo Beetles the size temperament and where it lives I get from the Buffalo part but they're scorpions why call them beetles?" Solria asked.

"No one knows Firebrand its one of life's great mysteries." Sparx exaggerated.

"Sparx we've never seen a Buffalo Beetle before." Spyro pointed out.

"Yeah but the answer still stands" Sparx replied Spyro

"We'll we need to cross quietly so they and the inaccurately named bug don't hear us." Koryu replied as they jumped on the rail but the combined weight was too much and they fell with a thud.

The apes were easy to take out the trio used a combined might of Fire Ice and Electricity to kill them the group then worked on taking out the buffalo beetle a couple of comet dashes from Spyro and Solria managed to get it to stand a little where Koryu hit it with a close range snow storm from below sending it up into the air and hitting the ground dead.

After climbing back up to the rails and deciding that they'd have to cross one at a time they made it into another cave where a bell resided for one reason or another the twins continued on while Spyro walked up to the bell sniffing it and reaching for it a little.

"Bet you can't ring that bell!" Sparx stated.

"Why would I want to?" Spyro asked.

"Oh you're scared?" taunted Sparx.

"I'm not scared." Spyro defended.

"Oh the poor special dragon is scared of the mean old bell oh I'm sorry oh I didn't know Oh I'm sorry baby why don't I get youw piwwow waid out fow you." Sparx joked.

Spyro glared at him and yanked on the chain as hard as he could the song knocked Sparx out of the way and alerted Solria and Koryu who rushed over and saw Spyro get trapped under the bell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the twins shrieked together.

"Spyro can you hear me!?" Sparx called out but nothing,

"What do we do?!" Solria asked frantic.

"We'll have to use our elements one after the other over and over till it gets brittle and we can break him out." Koryu replied before glaring at Sparx without him knowing "Hopefully this will teach _someone_ a lesson."

"Listen, forget all those cracks I made about you being fat stupid and purple and fat just get out of there alright please…." Sparx pleaded "Don't be dead…." He muttered at the verge of tears.

The twins were getting ready to weaken the bell with fire and ice however the bell began to rumble Sparx and the twins backed up as the bell was blown to pieces from a blast of green sound, wind or something revealing to their joy an uninjured Spyro.

"You say something Sparx?" he asked.

"Me no, I was just thinking about my day I gotta do." Sparx replied the twins gave each other sideways glances before turning to Spyro.

"You okay?" Solria asked.

"Yeah it's just I thought I heard something before I blasted my way out." Spyro replied.

"Yeah that's funny no….ya must be hearing things." Sparx replied leaving the tunnel with Spyro following the twins hung back and gave each other evil grins.

"Black mail" Solria asked.

"Black mail" Koryu told her sinisterly it would be their little way of getting back at Sparx for goading Spyro into ringing the bell.

The sound had alerted the apes as a bunch of them attacked they managed to fight them off and continue through they eventually found themselves in an area with track most of it mangled and twisted.

"Come on you worthless wastes of flesh!" yelled a voice they peered over one of the twisted tracks to see three apes one was smaller and had a large tall hat he was talking to two ape grunts, "We gotta hop on steam and get back to that flea-bitten Dragon the crystal should be almost ready and the Volcano's right on the brink!" he stated as the two got on.

"Come on guys we've gotta catch them!" Spyro stated.

Sadly the apes were prepared for this and sprung up three switches.

"Oh _now_ they think ahead." Solria growled as she headed towards the one at the door leaving Spyro and Koryu to get the ones that were on platforms Koryu froze the apes on his platform then hit the switch and broke it to make sure they couldn't put it back.

Spyro had knocked his apes off the platform with his electric breath then moved his switch when they were done Solria had toasted her own opposition and moved her switched.

"I hate the smell of burnt fur." She muttered as a small wheeled contraption with three seats on with the controls and two nestled a little bit above it in the back.

"I'll drive you two use fire bombs to shoot anything that shoots at us first." Koryu stated getting in to position.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you don't know how to drive this thing!" Sparx shouted but Spyro merely shrugged.

"How hard can it be its on wheels?" he asked the purple dragon then got into his seat.

"Oy famous last words" Sparx moaned as he grabbed hold of Spyro's horn.

Koryu made the train go forward and they headed into the tunnel then speeding off towards that conductor and his apes they soon spotted it.

"Koryu ram the train me and Solria will shoot it." Spyro called Koryu rammed into it while Spyro and Solria began to hit it with a barrage of fire balls.

"It's working keep it up!" Koryu encouraged he shot out a few ice shards to stop the dynamite that

"You'll never catch us, scale butts!" the conductor yelled Solria in a fit of rage let out a barrage of fire balls to the point that when she finished the caboose on steam was gone with the apes that were in it now charred and naked in the front with the conductor.

"Can't….breathe" she muttered panting like crazy, it looked like the group had them on the line, however the track suddenly split and the dragons not realizing what was happening continued to speed.

"You okay?" Spyro asked.

"Now that I've caught my breath, yeah uh where's the train?" Solria asked.

"It's in front of…..oh WHA HA HA HA." Sparx moaned crying.

"Sparx what are you crying about?" Koryu snapped.

"Thaaat" he screamed pointing behind him the three young Dragon's eyes had now gone much bigger than their faces as steam sped towards them the conductor with a maniacal look on his face.

"PEAK-A-BOO, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" he shouted.

"AHHHHHHH SPEED AWAY, SPEED AWAY, SPEED AWAY!" They all yelled spastically at the top of their lungs Koryu keeping his paw plastered on the speed button as the little cart just managed to stay ahead of Steam.

The track split again and this time the group was smart to hang back while they shot polar bombs and fire bombs at it damaging it soon they were back behind him however he suddenly turned with a bit of a moan. "End of the line."

"End of the line, I guess we got off he-CLIFF!" Spyro shouted the cart went flying.

"AHHHHHHHH!" all of them screamed as the dragons let go and floated in the air the cart falling and melting instantly in the lava.

"Well that was fun." Sparx muttered, "Anyone up for round two?"

"No." the dragons replied and continued on they felt somewhat of a cool breeze fight against the heat of the lava as they continued on.

"Wow we're really high up we must be on a ridge on the outside of the island." Solria muttered.

"Yeah looks like that rail is our only way up now." Spyro muttered as they headed across they took out a few magma worms with Koryu and Spyro's ice breath they seemed to be really weak against it there was a buffalo beetle that Spyro in order to conserve energy sent over the side with an electric breath.

They climbed up a cliff where the rail began it sent in a cart or two each carrying now cooled metal and spirit gems.

Well have to be careful and hover at the side whenever a cart comes." Koryu muttered.

"That won't be necessary at least not all the time" Solria replied flying a head and knocking a couple of apes off a platform that was off to the side the two dragons followed and landed just as one came.

"That's using your head, nice work!" Koryu complimented.

"Why thank you, let's keep moving!" Solria replied as they used the same pattern it was a little work eventually they made it through Spyro seemed to get a bit of déjà vu at the end of the tunnel there was a Manweersmall with a big hat only this time it was a lantern not a candle.

"Excuse me?" Koryu asked only for the Manweersmall to turn and hold up a pick axe and tried to impale Koryu with it however the ice dragon moved too quickly making him charge.

"Wait, wait, wait we're on your side!" Spyro yelled.

"More likely spies for the conductor or those flying beasts Cynder and Raiciel!" he snapped.

Solria twitched there was the name again however she swallowed this and spoke up, "Mole-Yair sent us!"

"Wha…..my brother…..is alive?!" Exhumor asked quietly almost as if ready to burst into tears.

"He sure is pal safe and sound but I gotta say he's the friendly one in the family." Sparx quipped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry in these dark times one can't take chances." Exhumor replied apologetically. This earned him somewhat agreeable mumbling from the group as a response, "So Mole-Yair is alive, wonderful news but why did he send you here?" he asked.

"He said you might be able to tell us where our friend Terrador is." Koryu explained.

"If this Terrador is a mighty dragon I certainly can! The Majority of the Manweersmalls are being held in this labor camp forced to live above ground and mine for Cynder and Raiciel there are rumors that your friend is being kept in the deepest darkest pits of the volcano….all of us are _**doomed!**_" he stated with a grim finish.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Spyro stated.

"What do you mean?" Exhumor and the twins asked in unison.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Sparx asked.

"What I mean is we're going to free the Manweersmalls venture to the deepest darkest pits of Boyzitbig and find Terrador!" Spyro stated.

"And then it's off to Karaoke!" Sparx finished,

"And snack cakes!" Koryu quipped getting a deadpan glare from Sparx.

"Yeah had to get the last word didn't ya?"

"Yup" Koryu replied giving a big toothy grin.

The group got to work quickly they killed off all the apes in the camp once that was done they destroyed all the machinery in the area while freeing the Manweersmalls that were in the cages.

There were a few that a few newly arrived apes had tried to drag off only for Solria to fire a barrage of fire at them and her to rescue them, getting a hug while they cheered.

"Thanks guys." She muttered.

Spyro and Koryu freed the remaining Manweersmalls and Solria now covered in them walked over to Exhumor with them it seemed that Mole-Yair had made his way here as they were talking.

"Aww I see you crazy kids found each other." Sparx stated.

"Yes at last thanks to all of you!" Mole-Yair replied happily.

"We're just sorry you didn't leave any fun for us." Exhumor added a little dismay fully.

"Maybe next time which way to Terrador?" Spyro asked.

"That way, but be careful the Conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be nearby." Exhumor warned.

"When you say 'be careful' do you mean try not to die, because I'm trying to do that anyway." Sparx replied.

"Yeah but with our luck….." Solria replied.

"I hate our luck why didn't I stay in Tall plains!" Sparx whined.

"Come Exhumor we must get the Manweersmalls underground where they belong." Mole-Yair stated.

The ground shook violently Solria and Koryu braced against each other when it hit Spyro loosing his footing a little managed to stand his ground.

"Yes it won't be long now." Exhumor agreed but turned to the Dragons, "If you three see anymore Manweersmalls in the tunnels ahead free them and tell them to head to the panic chamber they know where to go."

"The Panic chamber" Solria asked.

"It's the deepest part of the underground of Munitions forge all the Manweersmalls go there when Boyzitbig erupts.

"Panic Chamber, that's aptly named." Koryu stated.

"Wait, before you go, the Dark Storm….how did you know his name?" Solria asked.

"He only tells it to people he's impressed with or is about to kill be on your guard if you ever face that beast!" Mole-Yair stated.

With all the Manweersmalls underground the group headed forward through an area that was guarded by a few apes it was easy to fend them off as they seemed to be a bit more concerned with the volcano reaching its breaking point.

Then, came an area with many molten iron tubes spewing the stuff out that or it was lava they didn't know.

"Whoaaaaaa" Solria muttered there above them was Boyzitbig the plume of smoke was now a dangerous and dark black now it was getting ready to blow.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Spyro stated.

"UHHHG Not again" Sparx whined as they continued Koryu froze the Dreadwings that blocked their path with Solria and Spyro finishing them with comet dashes the group then continued up towards a cave which was infested with fire beetles.

"Not more fire beetles!" Solria moaned.

"Uhhhg not again" Sparx whined.

"We got em!" Koryu assured as he and Spyro killed them all with a polar bomb the beetles were killed.

"Where are all these stupid beetles coming from anyway?" Solria huffed.

"Well that cave was infested with the little squirts I'm thinking the nest can't be too far behind." Koryu replied.

"Oh it's never easy!" Sparx muttered.

"Well it's about to get harder look Buffalo beetles." Spyro stated.

"Oh goodie" Sparx muttered sarcastically.

The three charged blinding them from a few fire balls that were shot at their feet Koryu then launched ice shards at them Spyro then finished them with his new breath it also caused the wall nearby to break apart.

And inside was a large gigantic fire beetle nest there were even fire beetle nests off to the sides.

"UHHHHG NOT AGAIN" Solria and Sparx whined together.

"Start smashing!" Spyro yelled he got to work obliterating the nests on the ground and the giant pear shaped nest with his earth breath while Solria and Koryu burnt and froze the bugs.

"The last nest is too high." Spyro stated. "A fury should get it anyone able to pull one off?"

"I got it!" Solria stated unleashing a fire Fury in an instant the nest exploded with the last nest gone the door was free to open they made their way through killing off two Magma worms that stood in their way and found themselves at the bottom of a twisted arch way.

"I'm guessing it's the last stretch." Solria muttered climbing near an area where rails and carts were moving were a few more Manweersmalls, forced to mine the group freed them and they gathered them together.

"Listen up you need to head to the Panic chamber the other Manweersmalls are there." Spyro instructed.

"Right away thank you thank you!" stated one of the Manweersmalls as they dove underground.

The three dragons continued the trek up to where a cave let them out of the tunnel the rest of the way seemed to be abandoned there at the other side with an emerald crystal glowing bright green with power being drained by a dragon in a strong looking metal cage was the last guardian.

"Is that Terrador?" Spyro asked.

"The big dragon being held in the center of an explosive Volcano I'm guessing that's Terrador." Sparx quipped.

"Be careful it's never this easy." Koryu muttered.

"After the last two times you're not gonna get an argument from me chief." Sparx replied.

As if on cue from a door on the left side of the pit, came the large train from earlier.

"Oh here go again." Sparx muttered.

"And this is why we hate trains." Koryu muttered.

"We're not gonna be able to use the train back home after this are we?" Solria asked.

"Nope probably not" Koryu answered.

The Conductor had popped out onto the roof. "You're a little late Kiddies, the Crystal's already charged and the volcanos ready to blow but before it does me and steam here are gonna take great pleasure in running you twerps down!" he stated.

"Uh oh" Sparx muttered.

"Well this explains the tracks." Koryu added.

The group jumped down and made sure to stay off the tracks while the Conductor circled them shooting elements but they were doing little damage.

"It's no good; we don't have enough time to bring the train down this way!" Solria cried out.

"I have an idea but its down-right crazy." Spyro muttered he then got on the track and growled.

"Hey over here!" he shouted,

"SPYRO NO!" the twins shouted.

"No Spyro, don't go to the crazy light" Sparx wailed.

Spyro held his ground and jumped out of the way at the last second and flew around when Steam crashed then unleashed a barrage of earth breaths that did massive damage.

"WHOO HOO HOO!" Spyro cried out when Steam recovered the dragons were now positioning themselves on the other side.

"You're gonna get it you little brats!" the conductor yelled as he hit full throttle only to receive the same fate the three dragons unleashed a barrage of earth, fire and ice at it causing even more damage.

"YOU LITTLE TWERPS!"

"Ahh what's the matter the poor little monkey can't squish a couple of dragons." Solria mocked.

"Apparently not" Spyro and Koryu chimed together.

"Ohhh were sorry baby, we didn't know oh were sorry let's get his pillow laid out for him." Sparx chimed getting in on the action.

"THAT'S IT!" he hollered the train going full speed then crashing the three after collecting enough gems unleashed a combined fire ice and electricity fury knocking the conductor off the train.

"NO STEAM! You'll stinking dragons I'll get you for this someday!" he shouted running off as the explosion from steam freed Terrador from his cage and knocked the Crystal down near him whether it was charged or not it didn't matter they may just have beaten Cynder to it this time.

He shook the cobwebs out of his head as the three young dragons came over to see if he was alright.

"The purple dragon lives!" he declared.

"He's got a name you know." Sparx replied.

"Yes, my name is Spyro this is Solria and Koryu."

"You must be Terrador." Koryu replied.

"Yes and I must say I never thought I'd live to see you Spyro or dreamed that other eggs survived the raid." Terrador replied.

"Yeah we got lucky we don't know now me and brother escaped though." Solria stated the truth of that dawning on her.

"I'm sure we'll figure it our young Dragoness." Terrador replied.

"Hey listen I'd love to sit here, chit chat and hug everybody but shouldn't we go before the volcano blows us up?" Sparx asked.

"You're right I've got to tell the others what Cynder and Raiciel are up to, Raiciel is-"

"The Dark Storm we know, let's go." Solria replied.

"I'm right behind ya actually I'm right in front of ya." Sparx joked as the volcano shook but it wasn't Boyzitbig instead right in front of them in the sky really close this time was Cynder.

"It was a trap!" Koryu cried out as Terrador got in front of them.

"Run!" he commanded Cynder grabbed the Crystal and took off hovering in the air as Terrador shot up and flew after her only to get knocked into the wall from a blow from Cynder via the crystal thye watched in horror as Terrador hit the ground Spyro and were frozen at the sight of Cynder so close.

"Go young Dragons fly like you like you've never flown before I'll go back to the temple for help!" Terrador shouted.

"Spyro, Koryu move we need to go now!" she shouted at them managing to break their attention from Cynder.

"Yeah when the big guy and Firebrand of all people say run I think they mean something!" Sparx yelled the three dragons took off as fast as they could and dove in the cave wings out and flapping as Cynder followed as Koryu predicted; they had, an evil dragon breathing down their necks!

* * *

_**DUN DA DUN! Another cliffy so the scene where Solria gets hugged kind of comes from Ice age four so I don't own that we got it yesterday and merry Christmas my belated gift to you…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	10. IX- Mastering Fear

_**Alrighty as you know I ended the last chapter in a cliffhanger so here's what happens next special thanks to ShadowEffect lock for reviewing and favoriting**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

IX-Mastering Fear

The trio were now flying in the inside of the Volcano Lava was everywhere snaking through the walls as they dodged Cynder's breath attacks which only helped the volcano blow itself sky high.

Solria turned to see Koryu who was behind them she was worried the heat was getting to him.

"Koryu!"

"I'm fine keep going don't look back!" the ice dragon yelled back.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Sparx screamed from Spyro's horn before screaming as they dove down deeper into the caves dodging lava spouts and more of Cynder's fire.

"She's…relentless!" Koryu panted out.

"Spyro!" Solria called the purple dragon turned he let loose an ice bomb on Koryu that cooled him off and seemed to slow Cynder down only for a second for the ice dragon to get between the two of them.

"Don't worry about me if she catches us it won't matter!" Koryu called out.

They weaved in and out of the lava flows and ducked under rail roads while Cynder just plowed through them they didn't have to worry about things being fired at them as all of Cynder and Raiciel's forces were evacuating the island.

Meanwhile back at the temple Ignitus saw Terrador return without the young dragons. "Where are they?!" he asked desperately.

"She's getting closer!" Solria yelled as they dodged another blast from Cynder they soon came to what appeared to be a weak wall.

"Solria our fire bombs!" Spyro yelled the two blew a hole in the wall small enough for them to squeeze through Cynder plowed through that too she was now close enough that she started to snap at them when it looked like hope was lost from seemingly out of nowhere Ignitus slammed into Cynder.

The three young dragons watched as he fought with her.

"Get her Ignitus!" Koryu yelled as it seemed he gained the upper hand however the fire guardian was suddenly struck with a bolt of blue lightning freeing Cynder as Raiciel appeared Ignitus tried to fight them both but it was too much for him both dragons pounced on him and began to slam him down as he let out a shriek of pain.

Spyro, Solria and Koryu searched the black smoke made it impossible to see they dove down after them only to be blocked by Terrador.

"Terrador move!" Solria snapped.

"We've got to find them help Ignitus!" Spyro stated.

"You're wasting our time we've got act now!" Koryu added.

"Guys they're gone there's nothing we can do." Sparx told them the first sensible thing he had said in years.

"We don't care get out of our way!" Solria snapped.

"Ignitus wouldn't leave us!" Spyro added Koryu nodding vigorously in agreement in spite of their outbursts Terrador just stayed calm.

"Young Dragons he's right."

"HE'S RIGHT?!" the twins snapped in unison.

"I'M RIGHT?!" Sparx yelled in just as much confusion as the twins, "Wow that's a first." He muttered.

"You'll never find them in this mess and Spyro is not ready to face Raiciel or Cynder yet the time to fight will come but it is not now." Terrador told them.

The three caved in the twins nodded with Spyro being the only one to speak, "I guess you're right let's go."

The three Dragons cast one last sad glance at Boyzitbig before following Terrador back.

Raiciel slithered down into the secret room Cynder wanted the pleasure of draining Ignitus all to herself not that Raiciel cared he need the distraction.

"Alright, there we go the trap is set and ready to go all that's left is time itself well purple dragon what are you going to do now? Either way you lose." Raiciel stated smiling.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"It's my fault I failed Ignitus when he needed me most!" Spyro stated in guilt.

"It wasn't just you it was us too I've faced Raiciel before but Cynder's on a whole new level the sight of her so close just, just." Solria trailed off.

"Made your heart stop, put ice in your veins scared the crud out of all of you?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah something, like that." Koryu replied for them all.

"All warriors feel fear young dragons there's no shame in that." Terrador told them,

"Yes it's been proven the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation, "Volteer rambled off cutting him off.

"Volteer please I believe our good friend was trying to make a point." Cyril hinted silencing him.

"Thank you Cyril as I was saying all warriors feel fear but only the most valiant among us can face that fear and master it and from what I saw on Munition's Forge you are such warriors." Terrador finished then turned to Spyro. "Young Dragon now is the time to complete your training now is the time to face your fear, come." He stated the young Dragons following with Sparx trailing behind.

"Am I the only one still petrified?" he asked,

The statue lowered as Spyro stood attention to Terrador. "The power to harness the soil the wind the very earth beneath your feet is now within your grasp let's, begin" Terrador stated.

Short and sweet but what followed was routine Spyro practiced his new earth shot chasing down Dummies he then learned to launch earth bombs from behind and elemental wall which saddened the twins thinking of one of Ignitus's lessons though the sight of a new move that Spyro had a little difficulty pulling off the earth flail cheered them up.

"That's a cool move!" they said together,

Sparx scoffed, "I've seen, better."

"No you haven't!" Koryu stated.

Then came a move called earth pound yelped when Spyro's successful one sent out a tremor.

"Terrador as you know I hate that move and despise the earth dragon who invented it!" Cyril called from the other room the earth Dragon rolled his eyes.

"_I know it's unpleasant to bystanders but why Cyril has to make such a big deal out of it, I'll never know_, alright Spyro the next move is called the armored earth bolder." Terrador went on to explain the move the twins looked at each other.

"Who did come up with all these moves?" Solria asked.

"Who knows I never really thought about it." Koryu replied.

"I know ice boy hates some dead guy for that earth pound." Sparx added.

They screamed and jumped out of the way as a botched armored earth bolder from Spyro who shook his head when he broke out. "Sorry I guess I got a little cocky." He sheepishly replied.

Terrador merely nodded, "Always be gracious in victory Spyro." Spyro went to try again this time being a little more careful.

"Looks like earth breath has a bit more substance to it" Sparx stated then worked out what he said laughing, "I made a funny substance get it?"

"Now he's got it." Koryu stated.

"Way to go Spyro!" Solria called as Sparx sweat dropped, "The greatest thing I ever said and you missed it."

Spyro jumped out and grinned as he mastered his armored earth bolder, "Alright what's next?"

"The Earth missile you must focus your earth shot into rock you can fire it in rapid spurts or super charge a single rock into a missile." Terrador explained.

"Okay sounds simple enough." Spyro concentrated it took him a few tries to get it down first Terrador had him launched fully powered ones at targets from behind an elemental wall, Terrador then had him shoot a rapid fire action at the targets under a set amount of time.

He then at Terrador's command preformed the Earth Fury massive attack of wind that caught the foes while bolders fell and pummeled them succeeding at harnessing the element.

"Now for one more task, Solria, Koryu come this is for the two of you as well I want you to last three minutes against the fighting dummies I summon and try to fight you fail if you leave the ring understand.

"Yes sir!" they responded the dummies summoned looked like Raiciel and Cynder the latter fought on the ground while the other one took to the air it was a shaky start but eventually the three stood up to their foes Solria had set the Raiciel one on fire while Spyro and Koryu had pinned down the Cynder one they disappeared as a tremor return the statue to it's former place.

"Well done young Dragons the final confrontation awaits." Terrador told them.

The group gathered around the Pool of visions, "You have done well Spyro." Terrador told him.

"Yes, yes pat on the back, good going and all that rubbish but we've got to get moving here!" Cyril stated.

Volteer shook his head, "Cyril is incredibly obnoxious but in this case he happens to be right Terrador Ignitus is the final piece to Cynder's puzzle if that last crystal is powered the portal will open and we'll all be doomed."

"I know, I know." Terrador replied thinking then coming to something, "When I was on Munition's forge I overheard the conductor say that the final preparations would take place at their lair."

"Which is where?" Koryu asked.

"The Concurrent Skies where Cynder and Raiciel live in solitude amongst the clouds that latter created himself." Terrador replied.

"Come on let's go." Spyro stated to Terrador.

"I'd give anything to go with you young warriors but that crystal sapped the last of my strength I fear that I would be of no use to you." Terrador replied regretfully.

"Every generation must pass the torch on to the next Terrador, now our time is done." Volteer stated.

"Yes it is Spyro, Solria and Koryu's time to shine now go to it young dragons!" Cyril encouraged.

"YES SIR!" the three stated vigorously running off.

"Wow you guys make _**even me**_ wanna face Cynder and Raiciel!" Sparx stated then worked out what he said as he disappeared down the hall. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked making the guardians sweat drop.

* * *

_**And that's the end of that this is officially the end game it's Concurrent Skies then Convexity!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. X- Hidden Truth

_**Here it is the moment you've all been waiting for Concurrent Skies! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me special shout out to Horsemagic17 mimzy94 and SpiritualLonewolfXIII for alerting and favoriting **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

X-Hidden Truth

"_Concurrent Skies is where hope goes to die young Dragons it is a dark and foreboding place trapped in a constant thunder storm that Raiciel uses to strike down both intruder and innocent wanderer alike and all the while Cynder broods and skulks and plans their next assault you must make your way to their fortress where I'm certain Ignitus is being held!"_

Terrador's instructions rang strong in their minds bar Sparx, "Next time I say I wanna face Cynder and Raiciel why don't you go ahead and punch me in the mouth."

"No problem." Spyro replied they all froze and listened as Cynder soared across the sky lighting then light up all the clouds seeing Raiciel's silhouette loom over them before bursting through the clouds towards the castle as well screeching was heard and an ape ran off towards the towering castle.

"Terrador made it seem like this place was uninhabited." Sparx complained.

Solria gave him a mischievous smirk, "Now what fun would that be?" she asked.

"Come on we've got to take em out." Spyro agreed as they rushed forward.

"Careful now were in enemy territory no doubt we'll at least see some improvement in the apes here." Koryu called out.

The area before them was a bit of a rocky valley it wasn't long before they came to a gate Spyro's earth flail breaking it down.

Several apes burst through these apes had stark white fur with black armor and pinkish red crystal adornments. The trio got to working fighting them off they almost got knocked out a couple of times however they just managed to scrape a victory.

"That was horrible" Solria muttered. They then came an area with some weird looking slugs.

"Eww!" Solria groaned.

"Electric eels?" Koryu asked Spyro went to charge his lighting breath.

"No not that one!" Koryu called but to late instead of getting hurt they ate at the electricity was being eaten and he seemed to be stuck Koryu however sent them flying as eelsiciles with his snow storm.

"You okay Spyro?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…they almost got all my mana." Spyro replied recharging on a spirit gem nearby.

As they managed to get through the gate inside were electric fences, "Hey guys watch them carefully." She stated.

The boys noticed that the gates were moving back and forth in a pattern. "Good eye Solria!" they stated as they carefully maneuvered passed the gates, the next room had platforms in the ground.

"We'll have to look for a switch." Koryu told them.

However as they went to search several apes attack the trio made quick work of them then noticed the switch rise, "That must be how we get the switches to go!" Solria stated.

"Nice works you guys now on to the next one!" Sparx stated and with that they repeated the pattern they managed to get up another switch but the foe this time was different it was a walking prism of electricity!

"How do we fight that?!" Spyro stated as they dodged it from trying to crush them Koryu shot out an Ice spike that hit it right in the small eye killing it.

"Guys go for the eye!" Koryu shouted as he dodged the blow from another one a well-placed ice spike from Spyro killed it and Solria sent hers over the edge with a fire bomb.

"Done and done!" Sparx stated as the last three platforms rose they crossed them to the door and fought off the apes outside they continued down a path with rocky ledges they stayed high to get the drop on a foe there were more golems like from tall plans however these were crystal and sparking.

"Crystal's alive!" Sparx stated,

"I think your theory's close to being right Koryu, but how do we beat them?" Spyro asked.

Solira sent out a fire bomb doing considerable damage to one however it turned marching towards them Spyro managed to kill it with an earth flail and finished the other with the same move.

"Whoo whoo" Koryu cheered they then faced more apes and another building this one wasn't nearly as bad as before but still pretty tough.

"I don't like this Spyro, like I said punch me in the mouth." Sparx muttered but he went ignored as Spyro continued farther they entered a round room that lead outside.

"That's all that's here? What was the point of that?" Solria asked a little annoyed with it.

"Trolling?" Sparx suggested as he flew ahead he turned one way to see Cynder then the other way to see Raiciel he screamed as the two just missed him making him spin before he hit the ground when the two were gone the three rushed out to him.

"Sparx say something!" they stated in unison.

"Can't….talk…_GASP_…..Heart….breaking up….vision fading…momma…is that you…in the light? Wait for me mommy! I feel floaty." Sparx moaned out the twins gave each other a deadpan sideways glance while Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ignitus is waiting." The purple Dragon replied as they continued forward.

"It's quiet….way to quiet you know what that means." Koryu stated as they reached an entrance way.

"Like I said Spyro punch me in the mouth." Sparx muttered.

Spyro before he could reply had to redirect his attention to killing off Apes with his earth flail Solria was using comet dash to burn as many apes as possible she then let a comet dash right into the chest of a big one with a crystal staff once the area was cleared a bomb dropped.

"Aw man not more!" Koryu stated.

"We've got to keep this up hang on!" Spyro said electrocuting all of them with his electricity breath then sending an electro orb to send them up where Koryu and Solria hit them with air mellee attacks where they hit the ground on top of their foes.

A snow storm from Koryu kept the returning smaller apes from getting close to Spyro and Solria who sent fire bombs making sure to stay away from the cold so they wouldn't lose as much power.

The last leg of the ambush was a dread wing it slashed at them as they sent a combined earth, fire and polar bomb at it causing major damage and slowing it down enough to kill it with that gone they entered and rose on an elevator.

They went through several apes were sleeping so they passed through a couple were keeping sentry on the tower but they were easily dealt with.

"We're getting close I can see the main tower." Solria stated,

"Yeah which means we'll be seeing Cynder and her boyfriend pretty soon too." Koryu added.

"I still don't like it." Sparx said simply.

"Still doesn't matter Ignitus, needs us!" Spyro stated.

"I'm not complaining I'm just saying it would be easier if they were smaller a lot smaller." Sparx replied as they crossed the pillars.

"You know what else would make it easier Sparx if one was planning to take the other out leaving only one of them but neither one of those scenarios is happening any time soon." Koryu curtly replied however thunder cracked as in his lair Raiciel got the crystal ready.

"Not much longer…..not much longer at all, soon my Master will see who the stronger one is." Raiciel replied as he went to wait for their 'guests.'

The little group came into a ledge way where they smoothly glided down fighting off a few apes then came another conduit.

"Move!" Spyro stated as they got out of its range rendering it's smoosh attack useless, Spyro fired a fire ball into the eye this was followed by a stream of fire and a polar bomb that killed it.

"Alright let's keep going." Spyro stated as they came outside once again the main tower looking even closer than ever as lightning seem to estatically streak across the sky something noticed by the apes manning the electric cannons.

"Wow the General seems really excited about something!" one of the apes said.

"What do you think has him in such a good mood?" another asked,

"I don't know but look whose here!" the other replied shooting at the Dragons who flew over Spyro killing one and destroying the cannon with his earth pound.

Solria and Koryu got the other one while Spyro killed some surrounding apes with a combined fire wall and ice spikes they preceded coming to something new in the area.

"What are those watch towers?" Solria asked,

"I don't know, hey look!" Koryu stated as they watched an ape was killed going into the light of one.

"We'll need to be careful it looks those things can kill you with a hit." Spyro stated.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage I have a feeling we'll get some visitors when we get there." Koryu replied.

When they entered as Koryu predicted they were surrounded,

"Like I said Spyro punch me in the mouth." Sparx complained as he held on to Spyro's horns to make sure he wouldn't get zapped as the purple dragon unleashed a barrage of ice spikes he jumped out of the way of an incoming large ape who went too far and got zapped.

Solria and Koryu were alternating between jumping out of lights and sometimes getting the apes to go in them they managed to break off the armor of a bigger one and knock him into the tower breaking it.

"That makes things easier." Spyro mused as they continued to fight he used his earth flail to smash several apes into the wall Koryu froze then smashed a couple of ape grunts.

Solria burnt several to a crisp with a fire wing being safely above danger she didn't have to worry about getting killed now that the tower was down Spyro killed the final foe.

"Sparx look the force field is weakening!" he stated.

"hooray." Sparx muttered a little dizzy from Spyro's constant movement.

"Well let's move on shall we." Solria replied they trudged through the area running into a couple of Crystal Golems who were now attacking them a swing from Spyro's earth flail had sent them into an area with not one but four conduit towers where they were instantly killed.

"Like I said Spyro punch me in the mouth." Sparx muttered.

"Ya know if you keep saying it I'll have to do it eventually." Spyro warned jokingly.

"Just like last time guys only a little less room." Koryu stated.

"A little?!" Solria asked in disbelief they charged down fighting luring apes into the light where they died the three Dragons kept a sharp eye on the blocked gate way waiting for the thing to go down so they could book it out of there.

Koryu used a snow storm and threw a couple into the light where they died.

"Koryu!" Solria shouted when she saw where he was going she tackled him out of the move which killed an ape with a crystal staff.

"I owe you one." Koryu muttered as they continued the assault they just managed to destroy a tower by sending a giant ape into the crystal ball on top but they still had three to worry about eventually they fought through and the gate went down they rushed through eventually coming to a large gate.

Breaking the gate down, they gazed upon the last leg of their journey…Cynder's fortress.

"It's big." Spyro muttered.

"It's huge." The twins stated together.

"It's horrible and scary and I still don't like it some punch me in the mouth!" Sparx stated getting a trio fists headed in his direction they stopped inches from his mouth at the sound of apes.

"Hero time." Koryu muttered as they charged Spyro running jumped and became an armored earth bolder that struck several apes sending them skyward.

"STRRIIIKE!" Spyro shouted as Solria comet dashed several into a wall she then head butted one into the air and knocked it back into the smaller foes where Koryu hit them with his snowstorm.

And electro sphere zapped the apes around them finishing them off.

Then out of the door way came a large moving suit of armor with a purple light underneath them.

"The Ice King has a cousin….of course he does." Koryu muttered.

"So is there a Fire and Earth King we should know about?" Solria asked.

"Don't jinx us!" Sparx scolded the electric King put up a purple shield that wizzed around him.

"I'm guessing that he fights like the ice king too…which means bombs away!" Spyro stated as he Koryu and Solria fired earth, polar and fire bombs at it damaging it effectively they jumped back when he swung his axe down but the trio was faster.

"Alright let him have it!" Spyro stated as they fired the three bombs once again and killed him.

"And that takes care of that." Sparx stated as they went into the building.

"That must take us to the top." Solria muttered as an ape with a Crystal staff came out of nowhere and covered the crystals that blocked the elevator.

A earth fury from Spyro finished him and they stood and waited.

"Why won't it go is it broken?" Solria asked.

"The crystals we're not going anywhere until we take them out." Koryu stated.

They broke the crystals and the elevator rose eventually taking them to the top.

"Guys" Sparx warned.

From up above them Raiciel let out a small growl electricity crackled from his neck as he moved the lightning ceased on his command.

"Guys"

"What" Spyro asked irritability not really in the mood right now knowing what he was going to say.

"I don't like this seems like they're baiting us I'm getting smarter" Sparx replied.

"You are captain obvious….which means it really is the end of the world." Koryu muttered.

Ignitus was strapped to large contraption that was sucking energy away into a large red crystal that was glowing like fire he managed to wake up and see the three young Dragons.

"The….crystal….destroy the crystal….quickly" Ignitus yelled out.

"Let's get him out of here before Cynder or Raiciel show up!" Solria stated as they went to free Ignitus however a familiar flash of blue blocked them Raiciel opened his wings they glew brightly as electricity sparked across them.

"Oh if only it were that easy little Firebrand…" Raiciel mocked.

"S-s-s-s-s-so B-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-big" Sparx stuttered out.

"It's time for you brats, to learn how difficult life can be!" Raiciel snapped as he shot them away with lighting into the pillars near the elevator the young Dragons got up and growled.

"Run young dragons, save yourselves!" Ignitus yelled.

"Not this time!" Spyro stated.

"This time we fight!" Solria and Koryu stated together making Raiciel laugh.

"Bring it on!" he growled getting ready to fight summoning a powerful wind that blew everyone but Sparx upward.

"This is my domain little dragons I command everything here." Raiciel stated as they floated in the air electricity and wind making it impossible to escape, "And since you're in my domain…I command you to _**DIE**_!" he stated letting loose a barrage of electricity.

"Look out!" Spyro stated as they broke away rushing away Solria was the first sending a comet dash right into Raiciel's chest he groaned but grabbed her.

"So you have no problem killing me?" he asked sadistically.

"That's not going to work anymore!" Solria snapped sending a fire bomb in his face making Raiciel let go and grab his face in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled going after her and slamming her with his tail.

"Leave my sister alone!" Koryu snapped and sent a large polar bomb at him freezing him but that didn't stop him for long as he broke free and zapped Koryu with an electro orb,

"Koryu" Solria screamed sending a barrage of fire at him while Spyro attempted an earth flail he managed to ram into Raiciel with his own comet dash and fired and earth missile at close range.

"Good job Spyro!" Koryu called out as he recovered,

"Let's do this together!" Solria told him.

"Right." They stated rushing forward. Hitting him with fire bombs and ice spikes as Spyro hit him with earth shots and earth missiles which seemed to do the most damage.

"This is far from over!" Raiciel stated as he charged all three of them hitting with his lighting breath a combination of fire ice and electricity from Spyro, Solria and Koryu hit him hard he lunged forward.

"If you two can do a fury now would be the time." Spyro stated since it had been a recently since his last one.

The twins nodded at each other then focused as Raiciel rushed forward Spyro hitting him with Earth missiles to give his friends more time they went at it for a bit for some reason it was taking longer for the furies to release their minds seemed to drift to a memory they were told by their mother once.

"_You two are brother and sister twins on top of that that means you are strongest when you're together"_

The two furies harmoniously melded together as a white and orange colored fusion that burst out shooting hard at Raiciel bombarding him and knocking him for a loop out of the sky as fire bombs and polar bombs rained down on him he managed to regain his balance and land on the ground as the three Dragons flew down and joined him.

"You guys alright?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Solria replied when she tried her fire breath as Koryu tried his ice breath.

Raiciel merely smirked "Impressive fusion fury very few can do it but it was sloppy at best and your too late anyway the crystal is already charged and the fifth one is getting ready." Raiciel smirked.

"Indeed it is." Said a smooth cold feminine voice" Did you really think you get the better of me?" She asked.

"Cynder." The three young Dragons breathed.

"E-e-e-e-e-even Sc-sc-sc-scarier!" Sparx stuttered out once more paralyzed with fear.

To Raiciel's horror the Crystal instead of hitting and draining Cynder like he had planned hit him he screamed as the light from his body flashed and faded.

"I've had an ape spy on you for some time now I knew you were up to something, I just didn't know what when he told me what you were planning I had him reprogram the crystal to drain your power instead of mine you were right though Raiciel only one can stand by our masters side."

"You WITCH!" Raiciel roared lunging in spite of his draining strength but Cynder merely grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the tower nearby over Ignitus the three dragons watched in horror as she merely laughed.

"It's so sad it must end this way Raiciel, now for more important things." She stated grabbing the crystal and flying off as Ignitus hit the ground she knocked away the three dragons who tried to stop her as Sparx flew over to them she burst through the skylight above her shattering it.

"Does anyone here use Doors?!" Sparx asked in shock trying to lighten the mood.

Solria had seen it not once but twice, a flash of something in Cynder's eyes she was certain the boys had seen it too even in Raiciel at the Crystal Caves and just before she launched a bomb at blank range there was a flash of something nostalgic.

"There was something in their eyes Ignitus….something familiar." Spyro stated voicing her thoughts.

"There should be Spyro….the five of you share more in common then you know." Ignitus stated.

"What are you keeping from us?" Koryu asked promptly.

"The Truth all of it" Ignitus replied thinking back on the night of the raid. "You see after I took Spyro's egg to the Silver river I returned to find utter chaos the other guardians had been over run and all the eggs had been smashed all except two."

"What he spared eggs why?" Koryu asked.

"You see the Dark Master was torn he wanted to prevent the birth of the purple Dragon but at the same time he needed a Dragon." Ignitus replied.

"Why would he need a Dragon?" Spyro asked.

"Because Spyro only one born in the year of the Dragon could opened the portal that served as the Dark Master's prison the other would be sacrificed to give the Dark Master power to break free of the portal and escape." Ignitus finished solemnly.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked,

"And Raiciel?" Solria added.

"Ignitus that's impossible we're kids Raiciel and Cynder are adults!" Koryu protested.

Spyro nodded "Koryu's right if we all come from the same place why are they so?"

"Enormous, powerful, evil, huge, sadistic, deadly, monstrous, scary beyond all reason" Sparx suggested

"What he said!" the three Dragons shouted.

"Because, young dragons after the night of the raid they were corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous power twisted by his evil lore they became the Dark Master's monsters." Ignitus replied solemnly.

"But why" Solria asked in horror,

"What does this Dark Master want?" Spyro added.

"He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity to wreak havoc across the realms and If Cynder gets there he just might succeed." Ignitus replied,

"Ignitus look!" Koryu stated as a large blue light flashed in the now clearing sky,

"That's the portal I'm afraid we might be too late." Ignitus stated.

"No I refuse to give up I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master!" Spyro stated.

"We're with you!" the twins stated together.

"Hold on there guys you heard the Dragon he said it's too late so we'll get him next time you did a great job champs so let's, let's take five." Sparx stated clapping his hands.

"No! I'm ready now!" Spyro stated.

"We're not going to let Cynder succeed." Koryu stated.

"We're going and you can't stop us!" Solria barked.

"Alright, Alright you're all right at the very least you have to try." Ignitus admitted watching as they flew off. "May the ancestors look after you may they look after us all." He said solemnly

He suddenly heard a small whimper from nearby, he turned to the hole where Raiciel had landed, _"I need to get him out of here back to the temple where he'll be safe, I will come back for you young Dragons I will!"_

* * *

_**Kudos to D.J Scales for getting closer to the truth then they realized so yup all that's left is the epilogue and the battle in convexity **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. XI- The true Dragon within

_**Alright the moment you've all been waiting for CONVEXITY! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XI-The True Dragon within

_The Convexity acts as an air lock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond you must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystals and activates the portal….freeing the Dark Master_

The three Dragons landed on the area not to, too far from what appeared to be a structure with a glow.

"That must be it." Solria muttered as they went to find a way to it a large sea like creature floated up it looked like a cross between a jelly fish and an octopus black blue with star like mist bizarrely beautiful unless you Sparx who thought it was just plain weird and unexpected.

"Now….I've seen everything." he muttered.

"Yeah and if we don't hurry I have a feeling you're gonna be seeing a lot more come on!" Spyro stated as they went forward they could see Cynder flying towards the structure.

"Hurry we have to catch her!" Koryu stated as they took off running.

"We can get over this way!" Spyro stated as they followed a path of rocks they glided over and landed on something soft and rubbery.

"Oh thank you mister Jelly." Solria told the large jelly fish as they crossed onto another set of Rocks coming to a medium sized mass of land.

Sparx then saw a thing that looked like a cross between a frog and an eyeball "Hey check that thing out its cute…come hewe little baby AHHHHHH!"

Sparx after seeing a glowing mouth full of blood stained rotating teeth flew spastically away to catch up with the Dragons on a large bit of land that over looked the structure.

"Now where do we go" Koryu asked.

"Down that way" Solria stated.

"You sure" Koryu asked.

They both jumped off and glided down,

"Guys wait!" Koryu stated jumping off after them they flew down effortlessly to the next area there they climbed several more rocks coming to the structure where Cynder had picked up the crystal full of the power she drained from Raiciel.

"My Master returns." She stated quietly yet triumphantly.

"The crystals!" Solria cried out,

"We're too late!" Spyro stated Cynder turned to them.

"Hmmph persistent little dragons aren't you, this is where it really ends!" she stated.

"Bring it!" the three dragons stated together.

"You'll get no mercy from me!" Cynder growled as the four faced down Sparx moving away,

"I can't watch this." he stated.

Cynder whacked them with a blow from her tail prompting a fire bomb from Solria and a barrage of Ice spikes from Koryu.

"Guys get back!" Spyro yelled as he flew in sending Cynder a few feet back with an earth mace to the side.

Solria then leapt up and sent a stream of fire at her but Cynder shook it off easily. "You call that a fire breath let me show you what a real fire is!" Cynder threatened as she let out a barrage of blackish ruby flames that hit them and sent them close to the edge.

Spyro sent an electric breath freezing her in place for a bit while the trio rushed forward and hit her with a bunch of combos.

She then took the air and flew off faster then the young dragons could catch her. She then spewed the deadly fire all across the battle field a couple of times Spyro and co just managing to get away from it.

"Come on Koryu!" Solria stated as they rushed at her hitting her with everything they had while Spyro hit her from behind with his earth breath she knocked them back then grabbed Spyro with her tail and slammed him into the ground.

Solria and Koryu had tried to hit her with a combined fury again this time with Spyro helping out however Cynder disrupted the process with a fury of her own an unnatural fury that knocked the two back while Spyro still stood on his feet he looked back then growled at Cynder when he saw that they had been knocked out.

"Leave them ALONE!" he bellowed the final word hitting her with some kind of purplish beam of light not knowing what it was or caring he continued to blast her with it Solria opened her eyes at the sound of Cynder's cries and pushed herself up to see what was going on.

"Koryu….look." she stated shaking him awake lightly the two saw Spyro building up purple energy inside him as he blasted her.

"Go Spyro!" Solria shouted.

"Get her!" Koryu yelled it was at that point that Spyro heard Ignitus's voice a quote that seemed liked ages ago though this time….it was only meant for him as he unleashed the fury.

"_Now it's time to unleash the true Dragon within you."_

A void of purple energy built itself up then unleashed what looked like purple phantoms of Spyro who slammed themselves into Cynder the energy from them and the impacts sent shock waves across the void Cynder was pummeled as the last three dragons rammed into her she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is it over?" Koryu asked.

"Yes" Spyro replied,

"Then we won….we did it!" Solria stated excitedly.

"Hey Sparx you can come out now." Spyro stated as the Dragonfly flew out from his hiding place.

"Is it over?" he asked, they nodded.

"Spyro look!" Solria stated.

They all saw Cynder who had turned onto her side moaning as she changed from a giant dragon into one their size.

The three Dragons stared in awe with Sparx's jaw hanging, "Ohh She is just like us!" Spyro stated.

"Then Raiciel is…" Koryu stated however a rumbling hit the area as a force seemed to suck everyone in.

"Guys we've gotta get out of here now!" Sparx stated.

"Wha- we can't leave her behind!" Spyro stated, "I've got to save her!"

"WHAT?! Save the beast that's been trying to kill us!" Sparx stated.

"That wasn't her fault, or Raiciel's!" Solria protested,

"They were being used by the Dark Master!" Koryu stated they then turned as Spyro flew in after her managing to grab her and fly out.

"Now we can go!" he stated as the twins took off after him.

"Right behind you guys!" Sparx stated the group flew through the portal dodging rocks Solria had to blow a couple up before they got to the end.

Ignitus had just started back to the Concurrent Skies but he didn't have to fly very far since the group landed in a clearing not too far from the grotto everyone falling with a thud Sparx being the only one to speak before passing out. "Mommy…fwuff my pwiwow."

**FAI FAI FAI**

Solria woke up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at her indeed like Cynder the spell over him had broken he was about Spyro's size now but just a little slender he still had the tattoos all over his body but they had lost their luster in fact they didn't seem too glow anymore his eyes also seemed warmer but they were also clouded with guilt.

"I'm glad you're okay." Solria replied in a friendly manner he was shocked to hear this.

"You're….forgiving me?" Raiciel asked she nodded he smiled looking a little like he wanted to cry tears of joy however more groans caught their attention Solria smiled and turned to see Koryu and Cynder now sitting up Spyro was too but his head was slumped over with Sparx hovering over them.

The Guardians all four had gathered around them as Solria and Raiciel came over.

"Spyro!" Solria called out he grinned at her as he saw her and Raiciel come over.

"Feeling better Spyro?" Ignitus asked.

"Not really Ignitus that last battle drained every last bit of my strength I can hardly lift my head." Spyro replied.

"Wait does that mean he's lost all of his powers he can't use his breaths?" Koryu asked.

"Yes and it will take some time for his powers to return but they will in time young Dragon." He said answering Koryu's question while assuring Spyro, "They will in time." Ignitus then turned to Raiciel and Cynder.

"Cynder, Raiciel ever since I failed at the night of the raid….I've dreamt of this day." He stated.

"It wasn't just you Ignitus we all failed." Volteer assured with Terrador and even Cyril nodding their heads solemnly in agreement.

"Be that as it may we're together again now thanks to Spyro, Solria and Koryu….Well done young Dragons." He congratulated.

"Thanks Ignitus, "Spyro replied tiredly.

"Should we celebrate, I mean we still don't know what's happened to the Dark Master." Cyril warned.

"No matter Cyril, there will be time to talk of the Dark Master later…now it's time to be grateful for their success." Terrador replied setting Sparx off.

"Their success? Hey what about me? Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't fly out of my mouth doesn't mean I didn't help you know." Sparx protested.

"Oh yeah, yeah, you were a big help Sparx no doubt about although…." Spyro replied trailing off.

"Just for the record" Koryu added as they both turned to Solria knowing she had the gall needed.

"A lot of weird stuff does come out of that little mouth of yours." She finished making Sparx snap.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean!? Ya know I don't need this I could've stayed with the at-all-et Llama people whatever where I was appreciated but no, no I decided to help the poor helpless Dragons rid the world of evil well what a mistake that was because here I get no thanks, no love, no respect, no credit." He stated buzzing around the heads of the guardians

The three Dragons sighed, giving nervous grins to Cynder and Raiciel who were basically mentally asking if he was always like this which was a yes.

"My goodness and I thought Volteer talked a lot!" Ignitus stated making the Electric guardian glance around slightly embarrassed while Sparx continued.

"I left home too ya know, that's right I'm a little guy things are a lot bigger to me then they are to you and did I back away nuh uh na na na why because I've got moxy I'm a tough cookie I've got class I've got- _sniff snivel_ a-eherm little frog in my throat ehem." He stated clearing his throat before continuing.

"As I was saying in Tall Plains they knew something good when they saw it they recognized a quality Dragon Fly like me! I was Sparx Scourge of the Despots, but here I'm just Sparx who gets nothing not even a thanks or a hey how are you let me buy you a drink want a donut with that yes I do…I should go back to the swamp mom will make it all good….sniff MOMMY ALWAYS DOE HU HU HU ES!" he cried crying waterfall tears.

**FAI FAI FAI**

**Solria's POV**

_We wondered what would become of our world now we didn't know where the Dark Master was, or whether or not he escaped or if the Dark Armies knew that their commanders were no more or what they would do if they did._

_Sadly one thing we did know was that this new found peace would never last…._

**Regular POV**

Solria stared at the pool of visions her eyes drooped shut she saw a flash of some kind of mountain waking up the image left her mind.

"Solria, what did you see?" Koryu asked as he and Raiciel came up.

"The Dark Master?" Raiciel asked as Spyro wordlessly passed them Cynder watching him go.

"Well…I thought I saw….I don't know but I have a bad feeling." She replied.

"Me too." Koryu replied.

"So do I and we're not alone." Raiciel replied as Cynder joined Spyro out on the balcony of the temple followed by Solria, Koryu and Raiciel.

"See anything Spyro?" she asked.

"No but I've got a bad feeling." Spyro replied as Cynder nodded.

"Me too." She stated all five young Dragons stared up at the sky.

It wasn't over….

_**The end**_

* * *

_**I'm going to explain a bit with Raiciel the crystal used on him works more powerfully then the ones on the guardians it's drained all the evil dark power and strength out of him the ending theme is the Power of One from Pokémon 2000 thank you too everyone for sticking with me and reviewing and favoriting!**_

_**Sadly I haven't started on eternal night yet but I will**_

_**Fire and Ice: Night Eternal**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
